Des millions de fois
by Karma29
Summary: Quel merveilleux don, d'être une metamorphage...! Sur ? Tonks ne semble pas d'accord...Pas de physique qui lui est propre, qui lui appartienne...Et comment convaincre Remus de l'aimer, dans ces conditions ? L'un est aussi têtu que l'autre...
1. Flots de futilités

**Des millions de fois...**

Salut à toi lecteur :)

Ceci est une fic sur Tonks. Ce personnage m'a interressée dès son apparition, et ça s'est confirmé dans le 6ème tome...  
Elle est devenue une personne à part entière, avec ses problèmes de coeur, et sa manière de toujours apparaître à des moments douloureux pour Harry...  
J'avais envie de parler de son rôle en tant que membre de l'ordre, de sonstatut de metamorphage, d'elle en tant que femme, et bien sur de sa romance avec Remus...  
Donc voilà un petit premier chapitre, ce que ça a donné, et j'espère que ça vous plaira. On entre pas tout de suite dans le coeur du sujet, c'est à dire sa relation avec Remus.

N'omettez pas de donner votre avis, si vous écrivez aussi des fanfic vous devez savoir à quel point c'est important pour l'auteur, et si ce n'est pas le cas vous devez imaginer ;)

Et en parlant de review il paraît qu'il est désormais interdit d'y répondre en tant que RAR en debut de chapitre ?  
C'est pas pratique ça...

Bon, assez de blabla, voici ce chapitre !

Oh non ! J'allait oublier le fameux disclaimer que tout le monde adore et qui surprend tout le monde à chaque fois...  
Alors je vais vous annoncer une GRANDE nouvelle : Rien ne m'appartient...Tout est à Miss Rowling.  
Voila :)

**

* * *

**

**Flots de futilités.**

Tonks ne se souvenait pas avoir été heureuse en amour, dans sa vie.

Oui, c'était vrai. Maintenant qu'elle était une adulte, qui y avait déjà un passé derrière elle, elle pouvait l'affirmer.

Assise dans la carosse la menant à Poudlard, pour y rencontrer le directeur, elle avait le temps de penser à des futilités, et de faire cette constatation.

Des _futilités_...

Combien de femmes pouvaient-elles qualifier l'Amour de futilité ?

Elle sourit à cette idée en regardant la pluie tomber à grosses gouttes. En passant devant une statue d'Helga Poufsouffle, elle admira la pluie ruisselant dessus, comme des larmes...

Certaines personnesromantiques laissaient courir la rumeur qu'Helga avait été folle amoureuse de Salazar Serpentard. Ce dernier aurait répondu à ses avances...Vaguement...Sans franchement y mettre du sien.  
Tonks pensait plutôt qu'un homme de ce genre de pouvait pas tomber amoureux, ou aimer réellement quelqu'un. En tout cas, lorsque Salazar se disputa avec les autres fondateurs, elle ne put l'approuver. Elle aurait tenté de le raisonner, de clarifier la chose, de proposer des compromis mais... rien à faire. Et c'est le coeur meurtri et infiniment triste qu'elle l'avait vu quitter le château. Du moins elle l'avait cru. Elle se serait donnée à la mort peu de temps après, n'ayant pu s'habituer à l'idée qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais celui qu'elle aimait...

D'autres disaient que toutes ces légendes étaient stupides et avaient été inventées par des gens fantaisistes et rêveurs. C'était ceux là même qui avaient déclaré : "La chambre des secrets est une pièce fictive en laquelle croient les naïfs...Ne vous laissez par berner par de telles sottises, Serpentard a tout simplement quitté Poudlard après _le _désaccord..." La dite chambre fictive inventée par des rêveurs, qui avait été ouverte peu de temps avant...

Tonks, ayant été à Poufsouffle,( et oui...une auror sortant de poufsouffle !) avait fait beaucoup de recherches concernant la fondatrice de sa maison. Et elle était absolument certaine que cette histoire d'amour était véridique. Et si elle avait encore eu des doutes, cette image, de la statue d'Helga pleurant le - soi disant - départ de son amant les aurait tous balayés.

Enfin...Tout ça pour dire qu'elle se sentait plus proche que jamais de la fameuse sorcière.

Car, en effet, malgré que ce soit futile, il était dommage de n'avoir jamais été heureuse en amour.

Bien sur, ça aurait dû être facile pour elle. Trop facile, même. Tellement facile que c'en était devenu complètemene faux.

_L'amour, c'est faussement beau, et même moche_, avait chanté un moldu.

Tout à fait raison.

Tonks pouvait prendre l'apparence qu'elle voulait. Et elle avait toujours su - mais ne s'y était jamais attardée - que c'était CELA qui l'avait condamnée...

En effet, lorsqu'un homme tombe amoureux d'une femme( ou d'un homme, peu importe...) c'est pour ce qu'elle est. Son physique, sa personnalité, son passé...

Tonks, n'avait pas vraiment de physique...Oh, bien sur, elle avait choisi une coupe de cheveux, une couleur d'yeux, un nez, et un corps, qu'elle s'était appropriés et avait décidé qu'ils étaient ses caractères d'origine, mais...au fond, ça n'était pas le cas. Au fond, ils ne lui appartenaient pas. De toute façon, elle ne les arborrait jamais. Non, il y avait toujours un physique spécial à adopter, pour son travail au ministère. Des mauvaise langues disaient d'ailleurs que si elle était auror, c'était uniquement grâce à ce don, car elle n'était pas une très grande sorcière, et était dotée qui plus est d'une maladresse impardonnable.

Et tout comme pour son travail, elle pouvait être pour les hommes l'image qu'ils voulaient voir, la femme qu'ils voulaient caresser, le visage qu'ils voulaient aimer, le corps auquel ils voulaient faire l'amour...Mais cela, _ce n'était pas _de l'Amour.

Une blonde irresistible ? Une rousse flamboyante ? Une brune ensorcelante ?

Des longues jambes cisaillées ? Une poitrine débordante ? Une chute de reins faisant mal aux yeux ?

Couleur de peau d'une indienne mélodieuse ? D'une douce européenne ? D'une orientale sensuelle ? D'une africaine mystérieuse ?

Tout était à sa portée de main. La perfection était à portée de main.

Mais à quoi bon ?

Combien d'hommes avec lesquels elle avait été avaient fini par lui demander un physique bien particulier ? (celui d'une star ? D'une ex ? D'un fantasme ?)

Toujours déçue et un peu plus blessée à chaque fois, elle les avait quittés, en se disant toujours que le prochain serait le bon.

Sa plus longue histoire avait été avec un moldu auquel elle avait menti. Elle s'était inventée une vie, une identité, un physique. Elle n'avait fait que lui mentir du début jusqu'à la fin, uniquement pour se sentir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, dans la peau d'une femme _normale_.

Mais elle s'était finalement rendue compte que ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'elle voulait. Non, elle voulait un homme qui l'aimerait pour ce qu'elle était entièrement, même si elle était encore moins - ou beaucoup plus ? - que les autres femmes...

Et c'était peut-être pour _ça _qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Remus Lupin. On atteignait le coeur du problème...

Oui, sûrement. Et ça avait sans doute commencé _ce _jour...

Pour la 1ère fois, ils s'étaient retrouvé seuls au QG de l'ordre du phenix.

Sirius n'était plus là. Et il ne le serait plus jamais.

Dans le silence de la cuisine, après avoir pris un peu de thé, Remus lui avait simplement demandé :  
"Tonks...Excuse ma curiosité, mais pourrais-tu me montrer _ton vrai _visage ? Enfin, tu sais...Celui...le _vrai_."

Bouche bée, elle l'avait fixé, interdite. Elle avait senti quelque chose remuer au fond d'elle. Remus l'avait observée attentivement, puis était sorti de la cuisine après l'avoir remercié avec un sourire.

Ce qui était le plus étrange, c'est qu'elle n'avait procédé à aucun changement. _Aucun_.

Du moins de son plein gré...

La calèche s'arrêta.

Elle en descendit, et s'approcha des sombrals pour les caresser. Effrayantes mais fascinantes. Elle ne les voyait pas, _avant_.

Lorsqu'elle avait été à Poudlard, comme beaucoup d'élèves, elle avait pensé que les calèches avancaient toutes seules. Quoi de plus normal, dans une école de sorcellerie ?

Mais depuis qu'elle était auror...Elle en avait vu, des morts. Des morts, des meurtriers, des cadavres...

Elle retira doucement sa main. Le créateur de ces bêtes, où avait-il donc la tête le jour où il avait décidé de l'affreuses condition pour voir ses créatures ?

Se rappelant qu'elle était là pour une raison bien particulière, elle pénétra dans le château.

Elle avait beaucoup de souvenirs en ce qui concernait Poudlard. Mais s'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle n'oublierait jaamis, c'était bien les oeuvres d'art - les chefs d'oeuvres ! - qui y étaient rangées... Et puis aussi plein de petits détails, sans suite particulière...Comme si les années n'avaient pas d'importance...Comme si elle n'avait pas sentie son évolution, durant sa scolarité. Comme si elle n'en avait pas eue.

Elle ressortit la lettre de Dumbledore de sa poche - elle avait oublié le mot de passe.

Elle fronça les sourcils en relisant.

_Ballongommes de Bullards ?_

Une variété de friandises...? Non, sérieusement, c'était cela le mot de passe ?

Elle leva des yeux méfiants vers les deux gargouilles, et interrogea :

"Ballongommes de Bullards ?"

Ils s'écartèrent, et apparut l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au bureau.

Elle replia le parchemin et le fourra à nouveau dans sa poche, en marmonnant qu'elle aurait tout vu.

Elle tapota nerveusement la rambarde. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'elle montait dans ce bureau ! Durant toute sa scolarité, elle n'en avait jamais eu besoin - fort heureusement - et c'était plutôt étrange d'y revenir en tant que...qu'adulte.

Elle frappa deux coup timides.

"Entrez, entrez..."

Elle obéit.

"Ah, Nymphadora. Asseyez vous. Je suis content de votre ponctualité"

Elle ne broncha pas. Dumbledore était le seul qu'elle autorisait à l'appeler par son prénom. Enfin..._autoriser _n'était peut-être pas le mot exact. Il était plutôt le seul au cou duquel elle ne sautait pas en entendant ce maudit prénom.

"Bonjour, M."

Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour les RDV solennels, les discours pompeux ou les retrouvailles officielles.

Que dire à cet homme ? "Comment allez vous ?" nan..."Avez vous passé de bonnes vacances ?" LA bonne blague...Avec le retour officiel de Voldemort ? La mort de Sirius ? Alors elle devrait peut-être lui demander si...

"Je vais en venir droit au fait, Nymphadora, car je me doute bien que vous avez beaucoup de travail, en ce moment."

Au moins il lui épargnait de terribles interrogations.

"Je vous ai fait venir ici à propos de votre mission, pour l'Ordre..."

Ah.

"Ah."

Il sourit.

"Oui. Celle que je m'apprête à vous confier."

Dans ses yeux passa une lueur, et il s'exclama soudainement :

"MAis Merlin, suis-je tombé aussi bas ? La moindre des politesses aurait été de vous servir quelque chose..."

Il fit tournoyer sa baguette.

"thé ?"

"Euh, non...merci"

Il hocha la tête et reprit avec plus de sérieux :

"Je ne vous confierais qu'une seule mission, Nymphadora, et elle sera valable pour toute l'année."

"Bien."

"Votre tâche sera..."

Il savoura la gorgée de thé qu'il venait de prendre, et probablement aussi le suspense qu'il laissait planer.

"d'assurer la protection de Harry Potter."

Elle acquieça. Rien de très surprenant.

"Dans ses déplacements ?" demanda t-elle tout de même en guise de précision.

Dumbledore leva l'index.

"Non, non, non...Nymphadora, vous devrez le protéger en _permanence_."

Parfait. Mais il y avait une énorme faille dans cette mission...

"Mais...Dans Poudlard ?"

Dumbledore sourit.

"Toutes les précautions seront prises. Vous n'aurez pas de problème. Je ferais en sorte que vous sachiez quand il a besoin de votre aide."

"Mais...On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de..."

"Je sais..." sourit Dumbledore."J'ai tout prévu, ne vous inquiétez pas Nymphadora. Je vous donnerez toutes les précisions une prochaine fois. Aujourd'hui, je voulais juste savoir si vous étiez prête à endosser cette responsabilité."

"Bien sur...Bien sur !"

"Parfait ! Mais rendez vous bien compte...A partir du jour de la rentrée, Harry deviendra en conséquent votre priorité absolue. Vous devrez être à ses côté au moindre signal. Même si vous vous rendez compte plus tard que vous êtes venue pour rien, ou que c'était une fausse alerte, dans le doute, vous devrez être là"

"Et je le serai", lui assura t-elle.

"Alors, vous voilà prévenue et consentante ! Tout cela est parfait, vraiment...Je pense alors que je n'aurais pas à vous faire perdre plus de temps pour aujourd'hui..."

Dumbledore avait toujours eu l'art de congédier les gens avec un sourire et un regard tellement pétillants qu'il donnait effectivement l'impression que la personne partait de sa propre volonté.

"A moins que vous n'ayez une question ?" ajouta t-il ensuite.

Nymphadora hésita un instant. Déjà debout, elle leva vers lui des yeux intimidés :

"Non...Enfin, si. Vous...Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est...Pourquoi moi ?"

Elle ne voulait pas signifier qu'elle ne voulait pas le faire, au contraire. Elle était très fière, car elle savait que rien n'avait autant d'importance qu'Harry aux yeux de Dumbledore ( tous les membres de l'ordre savaient que si l'importance qu'accordait le directeur à la sécurité du garçon était largement justifiée par sa situation, elle l'était également par l'affection de plus en plus solide qu'il lui portait. Mais comment ne pas aimer le Survivant, si courageux et malchanceux...?)

En réalité, ce qui la rendait confuse, était qu'il y avait des gens bien mieux placés pour assurer la protection du gryffondor. Kingsley...Rogue - au sein même de l'école... ! Ou...Remus Lupin.

"Parce que j'ai confiance en vous", répondit simplement le directeur

Cette réponse réchauffa le coeur de la jeune femme et la rendit un peu plus confiante.

Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire de plus, ce qui l'encouragea pour son autre question, plus gênante, personnelle...

"Professeur Dumbledore, j'avais une autre question à..."

"Vous pouvez m'appeler Albus, Nymphadora ! Vous n'êtes plus une élève..."

Elle acquieça, mais savait d'ores et déjà qu'elle n'oserait jamais.

"Très bien. En fait, je voulais vous poser une autre question, d'ordre, plus...personnel."

Il fronça les sourcils, confus.

"Allez y..."

"Je voulais vous demander...Les gens..._comme moi_...ont-ils un...physique d'origine ? Je veux dire...Un visage qui leur est propre, ou...Enfin..."

Elle s'emmêla les pinceaux, et ne sachant comment s'expliquer, se tut.

Dumbeldore toussota.

"Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, Nymphadora."Il s'arrêta un instant, jeta un coup d'oeil à ses cheveux roses, puis reprit avec le ton d'un professeur parlant à une élève : "Les métamorphages sont tous dôtés, comme les sorciers dépourvus de ce don, d'un physique originel. En revanche, il ne se révèle pas aussi facilement...En réalité, certains n'ont même jamais su à quoi ils ressemblaient réellement. D'autres l'ont découvert. Et ont renoncé à leur don...Ou pas. On ne peut pas réellement vérifier, en fait..."

Il s'arrêta, et fixa le plafond, pensif.

Puis il lui demanda d'une voix désolée :

"Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un don, c'est ça nymphadora ?"

Elle titurra la manche de robe de sorcier, et finit par répondre:

"Non...En effet, ce...Ce n'est plus aussi drôle qu'auparavant."

Il y eut un silence qui paru extrêmement long à Nymphadora, et Dumbledore finit par le briser:

"J'ai connu une metamorphage..." commença t-il lentement.

Elle releva les yeux rapidement. Une autre...? C'était tellement rare !

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui. Elle était exactement comme vous. Elle ne voulait pas de ce don. Un jour, elle a découvert son vrai physique. Elle l'a gardé et n'a plus jamais eut recours aux métamorphoses...sauf une fois. Voyez vous, elle aimait son mari plus que tout, mais pensait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Qu'il...hum, voyait d'autres femmes. Alors, elle a pris l'apparence d'une femme extrêmement séduisante pour le mettre à l'épreuve."

"et il l'a trahie ?"

Dumbledore acquieça tristement.

"Malheureusement...Ce que je veux dire, Nymphadora, c'est que c'est un don...maudit, en quelque sorte. Ca dépend de quel côté vous regardez la chose. On peut se dire qu' heureusement, elle avait ce pouvoir et qu'elle a pu découvrir la verité sur son mari...Mais on ne peut pas oublier que sans, elle aurait été beaucoup plus heureuse...Elle aurait mené une vie normale, et n'aurait pas été si blessée par l'homme qu'elle aimait..."

Un nouveau silence passa.

"Je suis d'accord avec vous." fit finalement Tonks

Elle lui sourit, et conclut :

"Merci, Professeur Dumbledore."

"Albus. De rien, Nymphadora"

"Une dernière chose..."

"Mm ?"

"Comment a t-elle fait pour découvrir son vrai visage ?"

Dumbledore sourit.

"Elle est tombée amoureuse..."

* * *

Et voila pour ce premier upload... :) Merci d'avoir tout lu. 

Maintenant ça serait encore plus gentil de votre part de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)


	2. 36 bougies à souffler

**Des Millions De Fois.**

Re- Salut ou Salut, Lecteur !

Me voici de retour assez rapidement - je trouve...non ? - pour un petit 2ème chapitre. Oui, petit...Je le trouve assez court. En fait c'est un chapitre qui relate un évènement dans la relation Tonks/ Remus, mais encore rien de concret.

Je ne voulaispas précipiter les choses entre eux et j'espère que vous comprendrez.

Bon, les RAR c'est définitivement interdit...Donc j'ai pris soin de répondre à chaque review signée mais je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews anonymes... :'(

Donc tout de même un _ENORME MERCI_ à **XAW **mais aussi **LISIA **pour leurs reviews encourageantes...

(Waw ça fait tout bizarre d'être une hors la loi...)  
Et puis tant qu'on y est MERCI à ceux qui lisent, même sans dire ce qu'ils en pensent...J'ai cru comprendre que pas mal de gens avaient cliqué sur cett fic et j'espère que ça vous a plu tout de même.

Donc voilà pour mon petit discours divinement inspiré que je vais conclure par le vénéré disclaimer...:

Rien de ce monde ne m'appartient... Le seul mérite que j'ai, c'est d'avoir mis ces mots les unsà côtés des l'autres...  
(me suis jamais sentie aussi inutile...lol)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**36 bougies à souffler**

Tonks laissa l'eau de la douche couler sur elle, yeux fermés.

Elle avait parfaitement conscience que Remus ne voulait pas d'elle. Plus elle essayait de s'en rapprocher, plus, il s'en éloignait. Alors quel était le problème ? Qu'elle ne soit pas assez mature ? Trop maladroite ? Peut-être préférait-il les femmes fatales, classes et distinguées aux filles naturelles et simples ?

Malheureusement pour elle, plus le temps passait, plus elle s'attachait à lui. Elle avait tellement mal, à chaque pleine lune, de le savoir seul et souffrant...Elle avait si mal, lorsque son regard croisait une cicatrice...Et elle avait tant envie de les soigner, une par une !

Elle coupa l'eau et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son reflet et s'étonna d'y voir une femme aux cheveux non pas roses, mais couleur...marron. D'un marron triste, et en quelque sorte...inhumain. Elle bailla et ne s'y attarda pas trop. Ca lui arrivait, de changer d'apparence sans s'en rendre compte, si elle ne cherchait pas à garder un physique en particulier...

L'appartement de Tonks n'avait rien de spécial : en réalité, il était minuscule et l'immeuble était assez repoussant, mais c'était la concession à faire pour vivre dans le centre de Londres...Et puis, grâce à la magie, elle avait pu agrandir les placards afin d'y fourrer toutes ses affaires, souvenirs, et autre. Bref, le joyeux bordaile coloré de l'intérieur contrastait avec le sombre escalier et hall d'un immeuble minable.

Pourtant, les aurors gagnaient assez bien leur vie, et elle aurait pu prendre un appartement plus spacieux - voire une maison - dans la banlieue, puisqu'elle pouvait tout simplement transplaner pour se rendre dans la capitale.

Mais, ayant toujours habité dans une grande ville, elle n'aurait pu imaginer se passer du bruit et de la pollution...Oui, Tonks était une femme assez étrange.

_C'est d'ailleurs ce que me reproche l'autre imbécile_, pensa t-elle.

"L'autre imbécile" étant le dernier surnom affectueux qu'elle ait trouvé à son cher Remus.

Elle se prépara rapidement un café, marmonnant toute seule sur la quantité de travail qu'elle avait encore à faire (et des plus ennuyeux : revoir les dossiers, faire des rapports...bref pas d'action.)

Son travail sur le terrain consistait très souvent à faire de l'espionage. En tant que métamorphage, rien de plus facile, puisqu'i lui suffisait de changer d'apparence à volonté. Elle était aussi sollicitée, plus rarement, pour l'arrestation de jeunes homme dangereux. Son patron, Rufus Scrimgeour, était un homme puissant et un excellent auror. Seulement plus les années passaient, plus il se durcissait...et perdait, d'un certain sens, son humanité.

Cela était courant chez les personnes travaillant au sein de la criminalité. Ils s'habituaient de plus en plus aux horreurs qu'ils voyaient, et à force, finissaient même par user eux mêmes de moyens de moins en moins moraux pour parvenir à leur fin. Ils pensaient servir le bien tout en ayant recours à l'instrument du mal. Ce qui, selon, Tonks n'était d'aucune utilité. A quoi bon arrêter de dangereux criminels, ou déjouer des plans sordides, si c'est fait de manières illégales, dans la violences ou le manque de vertus ?

Enfin...Rufus Scrimgeour n'en était pas encore arrivé à ce stade, mais elle était sure qu'il y arriverait s'il finissait sa vie en tant que chef des aurors...

Après tout il lui demandait bien de prendre l'apparence d'une femme fatale, très belle et très bien faite, pour séduire et ainsi piéger les suspects ! Certes, c'était un moyen plutôt efficace, chez les jeunes hommes encore plus - raison pour laquelle on faisait plus souvent appel elle dans ces cas là - mais elle avait peur qu'il lui en demande, un jour, beaucoup trop.

Elle était sure que siVous-savez-très-bien-à-qui-elle-pensait jurait de se rendre après avoir passée une nuit avec elle, son patron ne se poserait même pas de questions, il l'y forcerait ! (Bon, évidemment, elle était consciente qu'il n'y avait peu de chance que cela arrive, mais ça n'était qu'un exemple...)

Et si ce n'était pasCelui-dont-elle-évitait-de-prononcer-le-nom mais un autre, même moins dangereux...il l'y forcerait sans doute également, ce qui était bien plus inacceptable...

Alors ce jour, elle n'aurait qu'à rendre son badge et se retirer, malheureusement...

La masse de parchemins réunie sur son bureau traitait d'un homme appelé Richard Platonis. Un homme jeune, séduisant, riche, sang pur, mais d'étranges plaintes avaient été enregistrées dans son voisinage...Certains moldus se plaignant d'horribles cris provenant de sa maison, pourtant retirée...Beaucoup plus d'entrées que de sorties dans la dite maison...Du moins un de ses vices était officiel : la luxure...Il avait visiblement plusieurs fois eu recours aux services de prostituées, et c'était à ce jour son seul tord officiel.

Mouais. Elle imaginait déjà la tenue qu'elle devrait endosser en allant le voir...

Après avoir vidée sa tasse, elle mit son manteau et sortit de la maison pour se rendre square grimmaud.

L'efficacité avec laquelle la maison était cachée aux yeux des moldus, mais aussi des sorciers, ne l'étonnait plus qu'à moitié, dorénavant. Elle y pénétra silencieusement, ne voulant pas que la mère de Sirius se remette à crier. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait, cela avait été lorsqu'elle avait appris la mort de son fils. Elle en avait été particulièrement enchantée, et l'entendre crier sa joie avait fait perdre son sang froid à Remus, ce qui était une chose très rare, dont probablement peu de gens pouvaient s'en vanter le mérite.

Ce dernier s'était mis à lancer des sorts de brûlures, d'eau, de vents, et de toutes sortes de choses destructices pour un tableau, mais "l'oeuvre d'art" ( la plus laide que Tonks eut jamais vue de sa vie) avait tenu bon, en criant de plus en plus fort (pour crier sa joie et sa souffrance en plus). Ca avait été Tonks qui avait arrêté Remus. Un grand moment...Elle en avait encore des frissons en y repensant. Un Remus fou de colère, qui, pour la première de fois depuis la mort de son ami semblait réellement éveillé, qui s'agitait et se débattait pour échapper à l'emprise d'une Tonks hésitante et maladroite, tremblante au contact du corps de "l'autre imbécile" tout contre elle...

Une fois calmé et éloigné du fameux tableau, Remus, essoufflé, était resté silencieux un bon moment, puis l'avait regardée :

"Excuse moi. C'était complètement stupide de ma part. C'est juste, que..."

"Je sais."

Il avait visiblement hésité un instant, laissant planer un vide, avant de passer aux confidences :

"C'est juste que ça fait bizarre de le perdre, lui _aussi_. C'et horrible, et je...je sais pas si tu as déjà perdu quelqu'un de..."

"Remus, il était de ma famille..."

Le lycanthrope maladroitavait eu un air désolé.

"Bien sur, c'est vrai. Je suis bête."

"Non, tu n'es pas bête. Et je pense que tu le connaissais beaucoup mieux que moi...Je comprends que ça soit horrible."

Elle l'avait regardé un instant, lui, dans sa pâleur et sa fatigue...Tellement triste mine...

"Tu n'as pas eu de chance dans ta vie, hein ? Je veux dire...James Potter et Lily Evans...Puis Sirius...Et aussi le dernier, Peter, d'une certaine manière..."

Remus avait approuvé pensivement. Puis il avait murmurré, le regard perdu dans le feu de la cheminée :

"Parfois je me dis que...que j'aurais préféré ne pas voir tout ça. Partir avant eux..."

"NE DIS PAS CA !"

Il avait sursauté, et l'avait regardée, surpris.

"Remus, comment tu peux dire ça...? Regarde...Ils ont besoin de ton aide ! L'ordre, Dumbledore...Harry..."

_J'AI BESOIN DE TOI_ avait-elle eu envie de hurler. Elle avait juste laissée sa voix mourir. Remus avait répondu par un doux sourire, puis avait déclaré :

"Tu as raison. Je suis vraiment ridicule, quelque fois. Et bien...maintenant, je dois y aller, une mission m'attend...Merci, Nymphadora. Ca m'a fait du bien de te parler"

Il avait souri à nouveau et était sorti. Et c'était sans doute pour sa dernière phrase qu'elle lui avait pardonné de l'avoir appelée par cet maudit prénom.

Depuis ce jour, elle revenait souvent au QG durant des heures creuses. Pour voir Remus. Pour avoir à nouveau la chance de se retrouver seule avec lui. Cela arrivait, de temps en temps. Parfois, il n'était pas là, et elle restait seule dans la maison, pensive. Une fois, elle était tombée sur un pull du lycanthrope, oublié sur un fauteuil. Il sentait encore bon son odeur...et traînait à présent dans le lit de la jeune femme. (Lors d'une autre de ses visites, elle avait retrouvé un Remus confus qui avait mis le salon sens dessus dessous, ayant juré qu'il y avait laissé son pull préféré...Elle ne lui avait pas avoué qu'il aurait plus de chance de le retrouver en chercher chez ELLE)

Elle menait en quelque sorte une double vie : il y avait l'auror, membre de l'Ordre, qui remplissait ses missions et menait une vie dangereuse, et puis il y avait la jeune femme amoureuse, dont la vie était rythmée par les présences et absences de celui qu'elle aimait...Et étrangement, passer un moment avec Remus, ou croiser son regard, lui semblait bien plus important et agréable qu'arrêter un partisan de la magie noire.  
Oui, vraiment étrange, la manière dont "l'autre imbécile" (affectueux, affectueux!) avait chamboulées ses priorités...

En parlant d'imbécile, il trônait sur une chaise, le regard plongé dans la gazette du sorcier.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu lis ce déchet, Remus"

Le lycanthrope sursauta.

"Nymphadora...Tu m'as fait peur !"

"Excuse moi. Mais si tu m'appelles encore par ce foutu prénom, je te donnerais des raisons d'avoir vraiment peur de moi."

Il sourit en hochant la tête.

"Ok...Vraiment bizarre, cette histoire. Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Qu...Euh...Pourquoi ?"

"Non, c'est assez rare de ne pas _t'entendre _entrer dans une pièce..."

Elle lui adressa un regard menaçant.

"Si tu veux bien dire par là, ce que je pense que tu essaies de me dire, alors..."

Il éclata de rire.

"Oui, tu as parfaitement bien deviné, je veux dire qu'il est rare que tu pénètres dans une pièce sans casser un objet..."

"C'est faux ! Je ne suis pas si maladroite..."rougit-elle.

"Mm...Vraiment ? J'ai pourtant le vague souvenir d'un vase en porcelaine brisé..."

"C'était à cause de Molly ! Elle avait crié, et m'avait fait sursauté..."

"C'est vrai" admit-il "Mais j'ai aussi l'exemple du porte manteau...d'un plateau chargé de verres...De la moitié de la vaisselle contenue dans cette maison...Des multiples lampes...Voires aussi des lustres, ce qui semble assez difficile à comprendre...Et même d'une armoire renversée et complètement détruite, il me semble..."

Elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis déclara :

"Ouais, bon...Enfin je trouve quand même charmant que tu te souviennes des dégâts causés à l'armoire mais pas à mon dos..."

Remus eut un sourire d'excuse.

"Je plaisantais, bien sur. Ton dos est plus précieux que ne l'était cette armoire."

Elle répondit à son sourire, sentant son coeur cogner plus fort, comme pour l'inciter à...faire quelque chose. MAis Tonks laissa juste Remus continuer :

"En tout cas, tu dois admettre que ton entrée passe rarement inaperçue"

"Ca, c'est à cause de mon charme incontestable, mon cher..." minauda t-elle avec un faux air supérieur.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, amusé, et ne répondit pas.

Elle aurait préféré un hochement de tête approbateur, mais ne broncha pas.

"Alors, Remus..."

Elle regarda son index, qu'elle promenait sur la table, en demandant avec un air faussement innocent :

"...il paraîtrait que c'est bientôt ton anniversaire...?"

"Mm...Et comment tu sais ça, toi ?"

"Quelle importance que ce soit ta mère qui me l'ait dit ou que je l'aie vu sur ta carte d'identité...!"

"Ca ferait déjà une sacrée différence..." remarqua t-il, mais elle l'ignora et poursuivit :

"...ce qui compte c'est que ce soit bientôt ton aniversaire !"

"Et bien, oui, c'est bientôt mon anniversaire."

"Alors ? Une soirée ? Quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour le fêter ?"

"Et bien en fait j'avais tout un programme qui se résumait à... rien"

"Quoi tu plaisantes, j'espère ! N'y compte pas trop, en tout cas...Et qu'est-ce que tu souhaiterais avoir comme cadeau ?"

"Nymphado..." Il s'interrompit dès qu'il croisa son regard flamboyant : "...Tonks...Nous ne sommes plus des enfants..."

"Ouais, enfin on est pas vieux au point de ne plus fêter les années, quand même !

"Toi, tu ne l'es pas..." fit doucement Remus.

"Roh, arrête ! Tu vas avoir quel âge ? 36 ?"

Il grimaça.

"Ben tu vois, c'est pas si vieux !"

"Oui, enfin c'est facile pour toi de dire ça du haut de tes 23ans..."

Elle lui répondit d'un grand sourire innocent.

"Ce n'est pas avec tes calculs impressionants que tu vas esquiver ma question"

Il hocha la tête de gauche à droite, feignant le désespoir.

"Nous sommes en _guerre_, et elle me demande calmement ce que je veux pour mon anniversaire..."

"C'est justement parce que nous sommes en guerre que nous devons profiter encore plus de tels moments..." remarqua t-elle doucement.

Remus resta silencieux un moment, puis finit par soupirer.

"Tu as raison...Mais je t'assure que je n'ai pas besoin de cadeaux, pour mon anniversaire...Mais on mangera un gâteau ici, si tu veux, avec les membres de l'Ordre..."

Et il conclut avec un sourire à en retourner les coeurs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mordant dans son sandwich, Tonks passa devant une vitrine en fixant les bibelots qui y étaient exposés.

La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir dans ses jambes. Cela faisait tout de même 4h qu'elle flanait dnas toutes sortes de boutiques, transplanant ici et là. Mais ce n'était pas une mince tâche, de trouver un cadeau pour l'homme dont elle était amoureuse.

Elle pouvait terrasser des sorciers malfaisants, en séduire des dizaines d'autres, mais avec l'autre imbécile...Elle ne parvenait à rien ! Comme s'il l'empêchait de réfléchir et de raisonner, de comprendre à quel point ça devenait dangereux de l'aimer ainsi...  
Oui, dangereux. Il était déjà périlleux de tomber amoureuse - qui n'a jamais souffert par amour...? - et on n'en ressentait rarement intacte...Mais en temps de guerre ? Toutes les peurs et souffrances ressenties pour et par soi même multpliées par 100 pour quelqu'un d'autre...

Elle avala la dernière bouchée qu'il restait de son sandwich rageusement, en colère contre soi même, rendant son regard meurtrier à un enfant qui passait (sans trop savoir pourquoi), et jeta le sachet dans une poubelle. Au lieu de philosopher inutilement, elle devrait se contenter de trouver un cadeau, ce serait déjà une grande réussite !

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien lui faire plaisir...?

Des vêtements ? Nan...Pas assez personnel...

Des livres ? Nan...Pas assez drôle.

Un réveil ? Nan...(D'où lui venit cette idée NULLISSIME ? elle avait honte d'y avoir pensé...Enfin, on offrait pas ce genre de choses à celui qu'on aimait !)

Un animal ? Nan...Il avait déjà du mal à s'occuper de _lui même_...

Et soudain, une idée lui vint si violemment qu'elle eut l'impression de s'être cognée la tête.

C'était venu avec l'histoire de l'animal...

Elle courut jusqu'à la boutique où elle trouverait son trésor, envoyant valser toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin (ou plutôt dont elle se trouvaient sur le chemin).

Lorsqu'elle y pénétra, essoufflée, elle était tellement obnubilée par son idée que le propriétaire, avec son apparence si serpentardesque ne l'effraya même pas.

"Bonjour..."

Elle trouva même le courage de lui adresser un sourire, ravie de son idée...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un chant de sirène retentit dans la chambre. Doux et mélodieux, le genre de musique qui vous transporte et vous parle...Pas besoin de paroles : les émotions ressenties suffisaient et contaient l'histoire que l'on voulait entendre...

Tonks, la tête contre son oreiller, les cheveux couleur souris éparpillés autour d'elle, eut un grognement.

Le chant des sirènes diminua peu à peu, s'endormit complètment et fut remplacé par le silence. Puis, soudainement, comme une brusque tempête s'abattrait sur des côtés pacifiques et ensoleillées, une chanson des Bizarr' Sister emplit la pièce. Les hommes formant le groupe hurlaient, soutenus par une musique virulente - beaucoup plus efficace pour réveiller...

Tonks eut un nouveau grognement, qui fut cette fois ci couvert. Résignée, elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et lança à son réveil, qui avait osé lui faire un coup aussi bas, un regard meurtrier. Trébuchant et pestant contre l'objet, elle se plaça devant son miroir.

"Foutus cheveux anarchiques je vous avais pourtant..."

Furieusement, elle plissa les yeux et ils retrouvèrent docilement leur couleur rose éclatante.

Son reflet déclara :

"Je te trouve de bien méchante humeur...C'est l'anniversaire du loup garou qui te met dans cet état ?"

Tonks sursauta et fixa son reflet avec un air stupide.

L'anniversaire de Remus !

Comment avait-elle pu oublier...?

Elle regarda l'heure. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure pour se préparer...

En effet, Molly avait invités quelques membres de l'ordre disponibles au QG, afin de fêter l'anniversaire du loup garou.

Tonks, qui avada-kedavrait son reveil des yeux quelques instant plus tôt, lui lança un regard énamouré et reconnaissant, avant de courir à la salle de bain. Elle prit rapidement sa douche, et se posta à nouveau devant son miroir.

Sourcils froncés, elle regarda ses cheveux - qui n'avaient plus de rien de rose, à nouveau.

Mais pourquoi diable prenaient-ils cette couleur souris par eux mêmes ?

Elle plissa les yeux et ils retrouvèrent - un peu plus difficilement que d'habitude - leur coloration festive. Beaucoup mieux.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésita, puis sortit du fin fond du placard une trousse de rangement, dans laquelle se trouvaient quelques ustensiles de maquillage dont elle ne se rappelait pas s'être servie, et que son amie Mervé lui avait offerte.

Mm...Comment se servait-on de ce genre de choses...? Au moins, elle savait tout de même quoi faire avec ce mascara, mais bon...Ayant peur de frôler le ridicule, voire même de s'y coller, elle se lança tout de même, et dévissa l'objet, et s'en répandit sur ses cils. Leur taille augmenta soudainement - CA, c'était de la vraie magie... - et elle trouva quelque chose de différent à son visage. Ses yeux étaient agrandis, voilà ce qui était différent !  
Bon... Rien qu'elle n'aurait pu faire sans son don de métamorphage, mais c'était agréable de savoir, justement, qu'elle ne s'en était _pas _servie.  
Elle s'empara ensuite du crayon. La bouche entrouverte - comme toutes les femmes à ce moment là - elle fit ce qu'elle avait vu Mervé faire avec. De la folie...Se foutre un crayon dnas l'oeil pour avoir l'air plus belle !  
Souriant à son idiotie, elle finit tout de même l'opération.  
Le résultat lui plut. Cela rajoutait quelque chose qu'elle ne se sentait pas trop capable de nommer. De la profondeur à son regard ? De la sensualité ? Du sérieux, de la maturité, de l'âge ? Bref, c'était joli.  
Restait plus qu'à s'habiller...Elle se demanda si son T-shirt XXL des Bizarr' Sisters conviendrait à l'occasion. Mm...Non, décida t-elle, et elle opta plutôt pour un T-shirt blanc et simple taille S. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et fixa son buste mis en valeur. Elle pensa également au jean que lui avait offert - encore et encore offert - son amie ( car elle savait très bien que Tonks n'achèterait pas ce genre de choses) mais se ravisa, et enfila un jean large et déchiré à certains endroits, qui lui correspondait beaucoup plus.

Après tout, elle avait fait un grand effort avec son crayon et son T-shirt moulant, non ?  
Satisfaite, elle prit une brioche dans la bouche, le petit cadeau dans la main, et sortit de son appartement pour transplaner au plus près que QG.

Elle fut contente que ce soit lui qui lui ouvre la porte.

"JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE REMUSSSSSSSSS"

Elle lui sauta au cou et lui adressa une bise sur la joue. Ok, l'histoire de l'anniversaire avait une petite part de pretexte pour être dans ses bras, mais c'était également très sincère et impulsif de sa part. Après tout, elle avait toujours été ainsi, à se laisser emporter...Remus ne trouva donc rien de louche à son attitude. Elle trouva étrange qu'il ne sente pas le souffle de la jeune femme s'accélerer considérablement, et son coeur battre à la chamade contre lui.

Il rit, et malgré une part de gêne, sembla content de ce témoignage "d'amitié".

"Merci, Nympha...Tonks"

Elle lui tendit fièrement son petit paquet.

"Non...!"gêmit Remus "Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas de ca..."

"Quoi, tu oserais le refuser ! Après les 5heures que j'ai mises à le choisir !"

Il éclata de rire, croyant qu'elle était ironique.

"Non, je suis sérieuse, Remus, j'ai _vraiment _mis 5heures à choisir..." signala t-elle. Puis elle ajouta timidement : "Mais...Je crois que je suis contente de mon choix"

Elle se mordit la lèvre nerveusement.

"Allez ouvre..."

Il semblait désarçonné de surprise, et obéit mécaniquement.

Il déballa le petit objet, et dévoila le flacon que contenait le paquet cadeau.

"Oh...Merlin...Nymphadora, tu n'as pas fait ça ?"

"Tonks" fit-elle machinalement

"Ce n'est pas...?" il s'interrompit, fixant le flacon.

"C'est une potion Tue Loup" fit-elle après un léger silence.

Elle se demanda si Remus était toujours de ce monde.

Evidemment, sa nature reprit le dessus, et elle ne put s'empêcher de combler ce silence gênant avec des bavardages inutiles :

"Je...Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne seras pas empoisonné...Enfin...Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait préparé, c'est ça que je veux dire. Je sais que tu me touves très maladroite, et tout ça, mais...Et puis c'est vrai, que j'ai jamais été une pro en potions...Alors...Tu n'auras pas besoin de te cacher pour le vider dans les toilettes, hein ? C'est une...tu sais, une de ces toute prête...Ca doit te rassurer, non ? Remus ?"

Mais le silence plâna un instant de plus. Et c'est sans lever les yeux vers elle que Remus répondit :

"Je ne peux absolument pas accepter ça, N...Tonks"

Elle crut que sa machoire allait se décrocher.

"Quoua !" fut la chose la plus intelligente qu'elle put prononcer.

Remus confirma d'un hochement de tête.

"MAis...Ca ne te fait pas plaisir ! Je...Je pensais...J'ai cru que tu..."

"Nymphadora est-ce que tu te rends compte que ça coûte une _fortune _?" l'interrompit-il en levant des yeux désapprobateurs vers elle.

Elle resta bouche bée et ne put que lancer la fameuse réplique :

"HEIN !"

Avec un air désolé mais ferme, il lui rendit la potion. Cela dénoua la langue de la jeune femme.

"Non, non, non...! Remus, tu _peux pas_ faire ça ! Enfin...C'est un cadeau...Je l'ai pris pour toi...Je me fiche du prix ! Tu as plus de valeur que cette foutue potion, enfin !"

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle poursuivit sur sa lancée (toujours cette manie de vouloir combler les silences gênants...)

"Tu m'as dit que ça te blessait et que c'était horrible ! Ce n'est pas le côté matériel, qui compte...Ce n'est pas la valeur...Enfin, Remus, je suis en train de t'offrir un échappatoire à cette douleur..." Elle fit une pause et finit, en détournant le regard et baissant la voix : "C'est symbolique...Je suis...ton amie. Je serai toujours là pour soulager ta douleur, pour toi...pour t'aider..."

Puis elle se tut. Elle ne voulait plus parler, ni combler quoique ce soit. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu...Elle qui avait fait de si beaux scénarios ! Et voilà comment ça finissait...

Elle ressentait dans sa poitrine un poids indescriptible. Ca devait s'appeler la déception...

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Nymphadora. Je suis très touché par ce que tu viens de me dire."

"Remus...Accepte mon cadeau, et promets moi de t'en servir. Fais le...pour moi ? S'il te plait..."

Il prit une inspiration, surement pour sortir une longue tirade expliquant pourquoi il ne pouvait pas.

Mais il croisa son regard suppliant et se ravisa, ne pouvant répondre que :

"D'accord..."

Elle retrouva un petit sourire, et lui adressa une nouvelle bise.

"Allez, viens, qu'on le mange enfin, ce gâteau...C'est toi qui l'a fait ?" demanda t-elle joyeusement, ayant retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur.

Elle lui prit la main pour le faire accélérer.

"Non, si tu veux la verité, c'est Molly...Mais il sera probablement excellent, alors je préfère te dire qu'en effet, c'est moi..."

Ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine en échangeant un regard amusé, et entendirent les flots de conversation des quelques personnes présentes diminuer peu à peu.

Tonks se demanda un instant pourquoi tout le monde les fixait ainsi, puis tout devint clair lorsque Remus retira - à son plus grand regret - doucement sa main, regardant le sol.

Elle se sentit rougir bêtement. Quoi, ils les avaient vus entrer en se tenant la main et échangeant regards et petits sourires ? Si seulement ça pouvait réellement être l'interpretation qu'ils avaient dû en faire...

"Euh...On fête plusieurs choses ?" demanda un Kingsley confus.

"Ah non...Non, je..."

Remus leva les mains pour clamer son innocence, et déclara:

"Ce gâteau a l'air délicieux, Molly...!"

Cette dernière sourit de plaisir et se mit à faire une riche description, que tout le monde, alléché, écouta attentivement.

"Oh..Vous savez ce n'est pas grand chose...J'ai juste fait un gâteau au chocolat normal, avant de le soupoudrer de vanille chez Luluberlu...Vous savez, le sorcier patissier de Londres ? J'ai aussi mis - Arthur, retire ta main TOUT DE SUITE ! - quelques citrouilles parfumées miniature, pour la décoration, sans oublier bien sur la fameuse..."

Seul Kingsley regardait encore une Tonks déçue, qui n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée de la cuisine.

* * *

Et voilà...Bon, je me répète, c'est pas très long...  
Dans ce chapitre, Tonks essaie de montrer à Remus qu'il est plus que "un membre de l'Ordre". Qu'il a de l'importance à ses yeux, en quelque sorte... Mais promis elle finira par lui montrer précisément ce qu'elle ressent pour lui. 

En attendant, j'écris un autre chapitre...Vous remarquerez qu'ils n'ont pas de continuité parfaite. Je ne reprends pas immédiatement là je m'étais arrêtée. Je préfère écrire sur des moments importants pour Tonks, et les décalages temporels pourraient devenir plus importants par la suite. Peut-être un mois, ou quelque chose dans ce genre...

Je viens de me relire et mince je me rends compte qu'une fois de plus je suis partie dans des détails qui n'ont rien à faire là.  
C'était un peu pour vous annoncer la couleur générale de la fic dans son emsemble...

Bref, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié, et une fois de plus que ce soit le cas ou non, vos reviews sont plus que bienvenues

Biz à tous


	3. Du sang sur les mains

Hello Every Bodyyyy !

Me revoici avec le 3ème chapitre !

Bon je vais pas m'éterniser, juste passer un de gros remerciements aux reviewers...  
Chacun de vous m'a énormément encouragé et motivé !

J'ai répondu à ceux que j'ai pu mais je suis désolée pour les reviewers anonymes, car je n'ai aucun moyen de les joindre...Donc voici pour eux :

MERCI à **Bigzapper**, **Catychou**, et **Heloise. **

Sur ce je vais vous laisser en tête à tête avec le disclaimer qui n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois, mais je le copie colle au cas où vous l'aimeriez tellement que vous regretteriez son absence :

Disclaimer : Rien de ce monde ne m'appartient... Le seul mérite que j'ai, c'est d'avoir mis ces mots les unsà côtés des l'autres...  
(me suis jamais sentie aussi inutile...lol)

( petite remarque : j'ai remarqué que certains point d'interrogation disparaissaient...Donc si vous avez l'impression que c'est une question et non une exclamation, c'est normal, et essayez de visualiser un "?" svp ;-) Je suis désolée pour les erreurs)

Bonne lecture à tous !

**_ATTENTION._ :A PARTIR DU TRAIT, LE POINT DE VUE EST CELUI DE REMUS**

* * *

"Ta mission, c'est de protéger Harry quoiqu'il arrive, en permanence ?" résuma Remus en se redressant.

Tonks approuva.

Elle était contente. Heureuse et paisible, comme seul Lupin - sans le savoir - pouvait la rendre. Ils étaient seuls dans la cuisine du QG, comme souvent. Les autres membres étaient rentrés et il ne restait du gâteau que le merveilleux souvenir de son goût entre leurs lèvres.

Il était tard et le seul éclairage était constitué par le feu de la cheminée. Remus, le visage éclairé par les flammes, ne lui avait _jamais _semblé aussi _beau_.

"MAis comment ?" interrogea t-il, confus.

Elle releva la manche de son pull, et lui montra son poignet.

Remus fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, et déclara, hésitant :

"Euh...joli bracelet..."

Elle sourit en roulant des yeux.

"C'est un portoloin."

"Qui mène...?"

Elle se pencha sur la table, vers lui.

"Tu sais sans doute qu'il y a deux types de portoloin ?"

"Oui, bien su...Non. En fait, je ne sais pas" se ravisa t-il avec un sourire d'enfant pris en flagrant délit de bêtise.

Elle rit et expliqua :

"Il y a des portoloins qui mènent des lieux, et d'autres qui mènent à des...personnes."

"Ah ?"

"Oui, seulement ceux conduisant aux personnes sont interdits par le ministère depuis bien longtemps, et leur existence a été oubliée peu à peu...Peu de gens savent en réaliser."

"Et toi tu sais ?" demanda t-il, impresionné.

"Oui, bien su...non en fait je ne sais pas." l'imita t-elle avec des yeux pétillants mais un air sérieux.

Remus éclata de rire.

"Je ne sais pas, mais Dumbledore, lui, le sait." corrigea t-elle alors

Remus fixa un moment le portoloin.

"Et il te mène donc à..."

"Harry Potter" termina t-elle avec un grand sourire satisfait, se redressant sur sa chaise.

Remus avait encore une question :

"Et il s'active quand ?"

"Ca, c'est encore un problème réglé par Dumbledore...D'habitude, un portoloin n'est opérationnel qu'une seule fois. Celui ci ( elle désigna le bracelet) s'active à chaque fois que celui qui en a le pouvoir le veut."

"Toi ? Le directeur ?"

"Non. Harry..."

"Quoi, Harry est au courant de tout ça !" s'étonna Remus.

Tonks fit non de la tête.

"Il peut activer le portoloin, mais sans s'en rendre compte. A chaque fois qu'il a mal...ou qu'il panique..."

"Oh...Ingénieux..."

"Mm. Et alors, ce portoloin me mène à proximité de lui. Et c'est à moi de le retrouver plus précisément"

Remus siffla, impressionné.

Tonks sourit de plaisir, puis demanda:  
"Et toi ? Quelle est ta mission ?"

"Je dois...allez rejoindre les gens de mon espèce, et..."

"_Les gens de ton espèce_, mais regarde moi comment tu parles ! Tu es _humain_, Remus."

Il eut un sourire en coin.

"Enfin, pas complètement..."

"Bien sur que si ! Tu es complètement humain ! Tu as juste...un petit problème de...cycle menstruel" termina t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Remus éclata de rire.

"NON...Je t'interdis de dire ce genre de choses devant les autres, Nymphadora"

"Apparemment, les interdictions ne tiennent pas longtemps dans cette maison, puisque moi même je t'ai demandé de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !"

Il sursauta lorsqu'elle éleva la voix, feignant la furreur, puis rit.

"Ok. Faisons un marché. Je ne dis plus ton prénom, et tu ne répète plus jamais cette expression...en parlant de moi" précisa t-il.

Elle lui serra la main.

"Marché conclu"

N'ayant pas envie de relâcher la main...elle la garda. Bon, juste quelques secondes, elle ne voulait pas non plus le...gêner. Ou le faire fuir.

Il y eut un léger silence complice, puis Tonks fit doucement et sérieusement :

"Sois prudent avec Greyback. Je HAIS ce mec, c'est dingue ! Tu vois Remus, LUI, c'est un vrai monstre, mais pas parce qu'il est lycanthrope, non ! Il l'est parce que c'est un salaud qui prend du plaisir à faire du mal aux autres..."

Il approuva d'un léger hochement de tête pensif.

Le coeur de Tonks se serra à la vue de Remus. Bizarrement, à cet instant là, il lui sembla d'une fragilité sans limite.

"Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal" dit-elle subitement.

Il la fixa un moment, et répondit prudemment :  
"Je ne veux pas non plus qu'il t'arrive du mal..."

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et la situation par la même occasion :

"C'est normal, nous sommes amis..."

"Non, nous sommes plus que ça." répliqua t-elle d'une voix sure d'elle.

Elle regretta immédiatement ce qu'elle avait dit. Et la vue du visage de Remus, décomposé de surprise, ne la rassura pas.

"Je veux dire...Mes amis...Je ne partage pas ce genre de choses avec eux...Je...Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'on a en commun...ce combat. L'ordre. Les missions, et tout le tralala..."

Elle s'en voulut de ce mensonge complètement nul. Ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, c'était qu'elle était AMOUREUSE de lui un point c'est tout !

"C'est vrai" approuva Remus.

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête, fixant son pied droit.

"Tu sais de quoi j'aurais besoin ?" demanda t-elle ensuite pensivement.

"Je ne vais pas te refaire le coup du _oui bien sur _"répondit simplement Remus avec un sourire.

Elle lui adressa une tape amicale pour punir son idiotie, et fit :

"De m'amuser... A part le gâteau de Molly je n'ai eu aucun moment agréable depuis bien longtemps. Et c'est pas frachement ce qui va nous donner le moral et le courage pour les épreuves qui nous attendent..."

"Et je suppose que tu as une idée plus précise derrière la tête ?"

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Mais s'il s'avérait que je trouvais un moyen pour nous deux de rigoler un peu, tu accepterais ?"

"Volontiers" accepta d'ores et dejà le loup garou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Tonks il fait vraiment glacial ! Rappelle moi ce qu'on fout ici...!" cria Remus le plus fort possible, la voix couverte par les hurlements des gens aux alentours.

Il regarda le ciel. Sombre alors qu'ils étaient en plein après midi, des gros nuages les menaçaient.

"On est venu supporter mon équipe de quidditch ! Arrête de te plaindre, ça va être fantastique !" répondit-elle avec tout autant de difficultés à se faire entendre.

Remus lui lança un regard meurtrier, à peine amadoué par les yeux brillants de la jeune femme qui fixait ses joueurs préférés entrer dans le stade. Il hésita à lui faire remarquer qu'il y avait dans le ciel beaucoup plus de nimbus sous forme de nuages que de nimbus sous forme de balais. MAis il abandonna car à cet instant, le capitaine entra à son tour, et elle se mit à sauter et hurler telle une hystérique.

Remus observa la danse des joueurs sur leurs balais avec moins d'excitation mais non moins d'admiration. Il n'allait jamais voir des matchs. Cela lui rappelait trop James...

Mais il y avait quelque chose de fascinant, à la manière dont ils se mouvaient, avec des balais bien plus rapides que ce dont James aurait pu rêver...En revanche son ami n'aurait sans doute jamais accepté de porter une tenue si ridicule, aux rayures horizontales jaunes et noires, ornées d'un frelon sur la poitrine...

"Je ne sais rien de cette équipe..." confessa t-il à l'oreille de Tonks.

Elle arrêta de sautiller et le fixa avec un regard outré

"Quoi ! Alors, ça..."

Elle roula des yeux, exaspérée, puis expliqua à l'aide cris pour se faire entendre :

"Ce sont les Frelons de Wimbourne ! Cette équipe a été fondée en 1312, et nous avons remporté la coupe de la Liguie 18 fois ! Toi et moi, on est des Piqueurs..."

"Hein!"

"Les supporters des Frelons ! C'est ainsi qu'on les appelle " continuait-elle à crier pour se faire entendre "Si les autres ont un penalty ou se rapprochent de nos buts, tu devras émetter un bourdonnement, le plus fort possible, pour qu'ils soient déconcentrés."

"Et si ça déconcentre la gardien ?"

"Bien sur que non, il y est habitué ! Il sait que c'est en sa faveur..."

Remus ne semblait pas convaincu mais il n'ajouta rien et regarda les joueurs évoluer sur le terrain. Tous ces cris, ces rires, ces gestes exagérés, cette passion...Pour la 1ère fois, il était reconnaissant au Quidditch. Ce sport qui offrait tant de loisirs à tant de gens meurtris et appeurés par le danger qui les guettait...

"Moi, à Poudlard j'étais batteur ! Je voulais entrer dans l'équipe des frelons ! MAis lorsque j'ai vu les résultats des BUSEs et ASPICs, et que j'ai su que je pouvais me lancer dans une carrière d'auror, j'ai abandonnée l'idée !" l'informa t-elle, toujours à renfort de grand cris et d'yeux plissés.

Il lui fit un grand sourire.

"Bizarremement, je n'ai aucun mal à t'imaginer sur un balai, avec une batte à la main..."

Elle lui tira la langue, alors qu'il continuait :

"Tu as du en rendre handicapés plus d'un...que tu l'aies fait exprès ou non, d'ailleurs !"

Elle lui adressa une grande tape sur la nuque qui finit de prouver qu'elle avait bel et bien la force d'un batteur. Mais elle finit par répondre à voix plus basse :

"Au moins 5 par année..."

Remus éclata de rire, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec un air niais. Soudain, l'équipe adverse se rapprocha de leur buts, et tous les supporter des frelons se mirent à bourdonner. Remus pouffait à moitié mais tentait malgré tout de participer.

Une fois le danger écarté, il informa Tonks en riant :

"Je me suis jamais senti aussi stupide !"

Elle haussa les épaules. Des bouteilles de bierraubeurre circulèrent jusqu'à eux. Elle s'empara d'une d'entre elles et fit passer le reste. Puis elle tendit sa bouteille à Remus.

Il but une longue gorgée, puis la lui rendit.

Elle fut assez secouée de boire dans la même bouteille que lui. C'était stupide et puéril, mais c'était tout elle : elle ressentit des sensations à chaque goulée...  
Ils se partagèrent ainsi des tas de bouteilles, continuant de rire, hurler, tenter un minimum de discussion dans ces conditions, et accesoirement, de bourdonner.

Le match se termina sur une victoire des Frelons. Une fois sortie du terrain de quidditch dans lequel ils étaient tous à moitié les uns sur les autrs, elle sauta au cou de Remus.

"ON EST LES MEILLEURS !"

Il rit et lui tapota le dos, sans même se rendre compte de ce que ça faisait à pauvre jeune femme. Puis il la reposa. Tous deux avaient des yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur que seule la bierraubeurre pouvait donner.

Ils marchèrent un moment en écoutant la joie folle des autres supporters, tandis que la pluie commençait à s'abattre. Malheureusement pour eux, ce ne fut pas une de ces pluies normales. Non, c'était un torrent d'eau qui tomba du ciel. Le genre de pluie qui ne dure pas très longtemps mais semble vider le ciel de toutes ressources. Le loup garou eut envie de crier "Je t'avais prévenue !" mais il se rappela qu'il ne l'avait _pas _prévenue, alors il se tut.

Tonks eut un cri de surprise, tandis que Remus se moquait d'elle en riant, la laissant s'exclamer :

"Merlin ! Qu'est-ce...ON RENTRE !"

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Remus, dont les cheveux désordonnés étaient déjà complètement trempés et dont les vêtements dégoulinaient autant que les siens.

"On rentre...?" répéta t-il, confus, tandis qu'elle lui attrapait la main et effectuait le transplanage d'escorte.

Ils attérirent dans un hall d'immeuble qui sentait l'humidité et la moisissure. LEs escaliers semblaient précaires et la rampe était brisée à certains endroits. Dans l'obscurité totale, la main de Tonks le guida à l'étage.

"Euh..."Mais il ne sut quoi dire, alors se tut une fois de plus.

D'un coup de baguette, elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement, et le poussa à l'intérieur en allumant la lumière moldue.

Sans se préoccuper plus de lui, elle retira son manteau et secoua ses cheveux doucement, essayant de ne pas en répandre partout. Pendant ce temps là, Remus, immobile, la fixait du centre du salon.

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard interloqué.

"Quoi ?" demanda t-elle, dégagée.

"On est...chez toi ?"

"Ben oui."

"Ah."

Il y eut un silence et il détourna le regard. Elle roula des yeux.

"Oh, Remus...Ne sois pas gêné ! Enlève ton manteau et sèche toi. Je vais préparer un thé"

Mais elle fit tout d'abord un détour par sa chambre et fit disparaître le pull de Remus qu'elle fourra dans un placard rapidement, avant de courir à la cuisine et préparer effectivement le thé. Elle s'empara d'une couverture, et retrouva un Remus gêné-malgré-tout sur son canapé.

Elle lui tendit la tasse, s'assit à ses côtés, et couvrit leurs jambes.

"C'était tout de même un beau match" commenta t-elle finalement.

Il eut un sourire.

"Oui. LEs frelons jouent bien."

"Ouais...Quel talent ! et les poursuiveurs étaient formidables..."

Remus approuva, et ajouta :

"J'en ai tout de même connu un meilleur..."

"Ca m'étonnerait ! Les poursuiveurs des frelons _sont _les meilleurs !"

"Non...James Potter jouait encore mieux"

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais croisa son regard et la referma. Elle but une gorgée de thé.

"D'ailleurs...Harry pourrait également prétendre au titre, sauf qu'il est attrapeur" remarqua Remus avec un sourire triste.

Elle fixa encore un moment en silence, le temps de prendre une autre gorgée de thé.

"Remus...Pourquoi est-ce que tu...Enfin tu sais...James s'est marié...il a eu un enfant...Sirius l'aurait sans doute également fait, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire avec Azkaban...Alors toi, tu...tu aurais pu, non ?"

"J'aurais pu" répondit Remus en regardant droit devant lui.

Elle en profita pour le dévorer du regard à son insu. Elle caressa des yeux la ligne de son nuque, sa nuque si masculine, ses épaules larges, ses bras ...Elle avait envie de se réfugier sur ses genoux, de poser la tête sur la poitrine du jeune homme et d'y rester...Ou non. Plutôt de l'embrasser fièvreusement, pour le pousser à... Tandis qu'elle se demandait laquelle des deux possibilités serait la plus agréable, Remus poursuivit :

"Mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Et je n'en avais pas envie...J'ai tout perdu en un soir. Ce qui est bien quand il ne vous reste plus rien, c'est que vous n'avez plus aucune chance de perdre quoique ce soit...Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de construire quelque chose que je pourrais perdre _à nouveau_"

Il se retourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire en coin.

Elle se demanda pourquoi ce homme si intelligent et si sensible, dont les sens étaient sensés être décuplés par la pleine lune qui se rapprochait, ne percevait pas les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps lorsqu'il souriait ainsi.

"Mais...Tu es sûr de vouloir finir ta vie comme..._ça _?" demanda t-elle après un moment d'hésitation. "Seul" ajouta t-elle.

Il rit.

"Oui"

Elle avait envie de lui mettre un grand coup dans la tête pour le réveiller. Merlin, ne voyait-il pas comment son coeur se serrait ?

"Moi...je ne suis pas sure que ce soit ce qui te convienne" répliqua t-elle en s'approchant un peu de lui.

Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers elle et sembla surpris de voir qu'elle était plus près.

"Ah ?"

"Oui. Tu as besoin d'être aimé..."

Elle le fixa bien dans les yeux. Elle voulait juste qu'il l'admette. Elle voulait juste qu'il accepte qu'elle s'en charge...Et peu importait s'il ne voulait pas : ce serait mieux que de nourrir des espoirs pour rien...Mieux valait la vérité...

"Tu crois ?" demanda t-il, gêné.

"Remus, je..."  
Elle vit que Remus commençait à paniquer.

Et au moment où son coeur se gonflait et qu'elle allait vider tout son sac, un éclair retentit violemment.

Elle en fut tellement surprise qu'elle sursauta, faisant par la même occasion sursauter Remus qui la fixait avec un air confus.

Cet éclair eut pour effet bénéfique de la réveiller de cet état second dans lequel la proximité de Remus l'avait plongée.

Elle soupira, plus en raison de sa lâcheté que du temps, en disant :

"Je suppose qu'on ne connaîtra plus beaucoup de jours ensoleillés..."

Elle même ne savait pas si c'était une métaphore pour parler de jours heureux ou simplement de jours véritablement ensoleillés. Remus hésita un instant et décida de la prendre au mot :

"Non, en effet...Les détraqueurs en liberté ne nous laisseront même plus ce luxe. Et dire que nous sommes en août..."

Elle hocha la tête, yeux baissés vers ses genoux, puis compta les secondes de silence :

Une...Deux...Trois...Quatre...Cinq...Six...Sept...

Quelques coups frappés lui firent lever la tête.

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant un hiboux vacillant à la fenêtre.

"Merlin, qui a eu le courage d'envoyer ce pauvre hibou par ce temps...?" pesta t-elle.

Puis elle ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre. Elle sentit ses cheveux balayés par le vent, ses yeux se plissèrent et le froid imposé par les ex gardiens maléfiques d'Azkaban la fit frissonner.

"Tonks s'empara de l'animal, et referma précipitamment. Le hibou toujours dans ses bras, elle retira le parchemin au bout et lut le premier mot. _Remus_.

N'osant pas aller plus loin, elle lui tendit directement la lettre qui lui était destinée.

Il lut rapidement, ses sourcils se fronçant de plus en plus.

"Ca va ? Rien de grave ?" ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

Remus fit non de la tête, mais semblait tout de même préoccupé.

"Dumbledore demande a me voir..."  
Il se leva, et plia le parchemin qu'il fourra dans sa poche.

"Je dois y aller, Nymphadora. Merci pour cette journée...Ca m'a fait du bien de me changer les idées. Mais tu vois...nos responsabilités reprennent le dessus..."  
Il soupira à nouveau et sortit de l'appartement, abattu.

Mais sûrement pas autant qu'elle.

* * *

Remus soupira en attendant que Tonks finisse de se préparer. 

"Tu as bientôt fini ?"

Il y eut le bruit de la chute d'un cintre, un petit cri de Tonks qui avait dû le receptionner sur son pied, un grand fracas lorsqu'elle se recula et fit tomber le paravent, puis enfin le silence.  
"Merde" grogna la jeune femme.  
Puis elle soupira et se tourna vers le lycanthrope.  
"Voilà."  
Il se mordit la lèvre anxieusement. Méconaissable. La seule chose qui semblait rester de la Tonks habituelle était la forme de son visage, qui rappelait vaguement un coeur.  
"Euh..."  
Le visage était celui d'une femme dure et inébranlable. des grands yeux bleus, des lèvres pulpeuses...Elle avait une longue chevelure bouclée qui tremblait tel un bouquet de ressorts. Mais surtout, elle avait ce corps...Une poitrine qui semblait presque déborder du soutien gorge en dentelle qu'on voyait presque sans difficulté sous la chemise blanche. Une jupe un peu trop courte dévoilant des jambes parfaites, aboutissant à des petits pieds vêtus de sandales blanches à courts talons aiguilles.  
"Alors ?" demanda la jeune femme avec un regard inquiet.  
Perturbé par le regard de prédateur, si sensuel, il détourna le regard en lui avouant sincèrement :  
"Je te préfère au naturel."  
Elle roula des yeux et soupira.  
"Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler...Quoi, tu penses que ça me fait plaisir de me trimbaler comme ça ? J'ai l'air d'une..."  
"Alors pourquoi tu le fais ?" l'interrompit Remus.  
"Je t'ai expliqué ! L'histoire de la mission...Scrimgeour...Platonis, que je dois piéger et arrêter..."  
"Et qu'aurait fait ton patron si tu n'avais pas été une métamorphage ? Il aurait bien été obligé de régler l'histoire différemment, non ?"  
"Oui ben en attendant, il m'a sous la main, alors il profite..."  
Remus fronça les sourcils.  
"C'est dangereux."  
"Bien sur que c'est dangereux. Personne n'a jamais dit que ça ne le serait pas. Ce que TU feras sera dangereux, aussi...Dans cette guerre, tout ce qu'on fera sera dangereux."  
"Là, c'est différent...Il s'agit de..."  
Il se tut. Comment lui expliquer qu'il était question de féminité, de sex appeal, voire d'appel au viol pour un criminel dans le genre de celui qu'elle s'apprêtait à rencontrer ?  
"Remus, de nos temps, même aller acheter du pain est dangereux. Je suis une auror. Et même si parfois tu sembles l'oublier, je suis une adulte formée et prête à affronter des situations périlleuses...et non une gamine qu'il faut mettre à l'abri."  
Elle fronçait les sourcils, agacée.  
"Non, je sais bien que tu es en mesure de te défendre ! Ce que je voulais dire, c'était que...cette tenue...Ok, je me tais."  
Elle sourit en retour, sa bonne humeur habituelle déjà de retour.

C'était d'ailleurs cela qui à la fois l'attirait et le repoussait, chez Tonks.  
Une jeune femme pétillante de joie, souriante, sur qui on pouvait compter pour chasser les idées noires...Pas superficielle le moins du monde, avec un fort caractère...  
Mais c'était également une jeune femme tellement innocente qu'elle en était infantine, et si jeune...Elle avait toute une vie devant elle. Le chemin qu'elle prenait, Remus allait sans doute bientôt quitter.

"Bon, le grand moment est arrivé...on m'a ordonné de foncer la nuit."  
"D'accord...Mais n'oublie pas de venir me raconter comment ça s'est passé. Et s'il essaie de...n'hésite pas à l'en empêcher, hein ? La mission n'est pas plus importante que ta...santé."  
Elle approuva de la tête et quitta le 12, square grimmault.

Remus soupira en la regardant sortir.  
Le désir...  
C'était quelque chose de subjectif. Et d'inexplicable.  
Certains ne désiraient qu'un corps. Ca avait été le cas de Sirius, soupira t-il.  
Sirius avait été un de ces hommes qui aiment les femmes. Pas une femme. Non,les femmes en général. Dès qu'un physique l'avait attiré, il était passé à l'attaque. Il s'était amusé avec les femmes. Remus ne pouvait affirmer qu'il ne les avait pas aimées. Non, Sirius les avait toutes aimées. Même celles avec qui il n'avait partagé qu'une nuit. Mais aimé en tant que sensation, en tant que moment. Et non en tant que personne unique.

Et puis, il y avait eu Peter...Peter les avait aimé toutes également. La seule différence, c'était qu'elles ne l'aimaient pas en retour. Du moins pas de la façon dont elles aimaient Sirius. Chaque femme dont Peter était sincèrement tombé amoureux avait fini par tomber sous le charme involontaire de Sirius. Remus pouvait imaginer que ce soit une des raisons qui auraient justifiée l'aigreur de leur ancien ami. Non, pas ami. "Trahison" est un mot ridicule. On ne fait pas de mal à ceux qu'on aime réellement.. Quelqu'un qui vous poignarde n'a jamais réellement été votre ami...Oui, décida t-il. Peter, en fait, n'avait jamais été leur ami.C'était seulement ce qu'il leur avait laissé croire.

Il y avait également eu James...James le tombeur des dames...Sirius et James étaient les figures du gars parfait, pour les jeunes filles...Si Sirius en avait profité, James un peu moins. Au début, il avait cru que cela rendrait jalouse Lily. Evidemment, ça n'avait absolument pas marché, et il avait abandonné peu à peu ces filles qui étaient folles de lui, pour se concentrer sur la jeune Evans. C'était en réalité la seule différence entre James et Sirius : l'un avait aimé les femmes et l'autre une femme.

Remus, lui...  
Il n'avait jamais porté grand intérêt aux filles. Jeune, il avait eu quelques petites amies. Ses histoires avaient toujours duré plus que celles des autres maraudeurs. MAis ça n'avait pas réllement été de l'amour...Elles n'avaient pas su la vérité sur lui. Un lycanthrope...Impossible d'aimer un lycanthrope. En fait, les seules femmes qui l'avaient su avaient été sa mère et Lily...  
Il y avait plus de femmes au courant, à présent. Les membres de l'ordre...Mais ça n'était pas gênant, en soi. Il n'avait pa besoin d'être aimé par elles.

Et pourquoi avait-il commencé par réfléchir sur la notion de désir pour finir par penser à l'Amour ?  
Etait-ce dont tellement lié ?  
Et puis, qu'est-ce qui venait d'abord ? Le désir, ou l'Amour ?  
Le désir...décida t-il.  
Enfin...peut-être que ça dépendait. Mais dans son cas, c'était d'abord le désir.  
Car s'il désirait Nymphadora Tonks, il ne l_'aimait _pas. Pas dans _ce _sens, du moins.  
Il soupira à nouveau, en se passant une main stressée dans les cheveux.  
Voilà, il l'avait enfin admis. Il avait repoussée cette idée si fort...Mais ça venait d'exploser, avec l'histoire de ce criminel qu'elle devait arrêter. L'homme était apparement très porté sur les jolies femmes, et c'était en tenue peu catholique qu'elle le rejoindrait.

Ce n'était pas ça qui l'excitait, chez Tonks, si c'est ce que vous pensez.  
Ce n'était pas son physique changeant, qu'elle pouvait rendre parfait.  
Non, lorsqu'il la voyait entrer avec son jean large et déchiré qui lui retombait sur les hanches, un T shirt large dans lequel sa taille fine se noyait, son cou fin...Il ressentait une chaleur l'envahir. Et puis elle était taquine et joueuse. Bien que maladroite, elle était douce et aimante. Souriante. Prête à recevoir tout l'amour qu'on lui porterait, et donner le sien sans compter...Oh oui, elle était désirable...  
Il avait tenté des milliers d'interprêtation pour se prouver que ça n'était pas du désir. Mais ça avait été Sirius qui avait tout brisé le jour où il avait annoncé:  
"Remus je préfère te prévenir : tu es mon ami et tu comptes énormément pour moi...Mais n'espère pas fricoter avec ma nièce"  
"Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de..."avait tenté Remus.  
Sirius avait éclaté de rire.  
"Ok, je sais qu'elle est charmante...MAis ça serait tellement..._bizarre _de te voir avec ma _nièce_ !" avait-il ajouté en grimaçant.  
Oui, Sirius avait toujours traduit à merveille ses sentiments. "Bizarre", c'était un mot qui illustrait parfaitement son vocabulaire.  
Et à présent, Sirius avait abandonné Remus. Ses pulsions, il les avait contrôlées tellement facilement lorsque son ami avait été là pour lui affirmer qu'il ne fallait pas y céder, parce que ça serait "bizarre" à ses yeux.  
Qui lui dirait qu'il n'avait pas droit et que c'était bizarre, à présent ?  
Surement pas Tonks...

Et sa foutue habitude de se jeter dans les bras des gens si familièrement !  
Et cette foutue idée qu'elle avait eue, le jour de l'anniversaire du loup graou, d'enfiler ce T-shirt...Pour la première fois, il avait pu admirer sa minceur et la beauté de sa silhouette. Du moins celle qu'elle avait l'habitude d'adopter. Il avait pu la serrer dans ses bras. Et comment était-il sensé résister!

Il repassa sa main dans les cheveux, manquant se les arracher.  
Puis il se laissa tomber en arrière sur son canapé et fixa le plafond un moment.  
Il avait juste besoin de sommeil. Tant de complications les attendaient...Tout le monde était en danger, et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir des problèmes de coeur, après avoir passé tant d'années à les éviter !  
Décidé à s'en tenir à cette résolution, il ferma les yeux, ne pouvant cependant s'empêcher d'espérer faire un agréable rêve avec _elle_...

Il sentit un souffle d'air très léger lui caresser le visage. Il soupira d'aise, savourant ce semi sommeil. Une goutte d'eau lui tomba sur le front. De la pluie ! Il ouvrit subitement les yeux, paniqué. Il n'était pas sensé pleuvoir dans la maison !  
Ca n'avait rien à voir avec la pluie...  
Il manqua faire une crise cardiaque en tombant sur deux yeux d'un noir tellement foncé qu'il y voyait très clairement son reflet. Des pommettes hautes...Des fines lèvres...Des cheveux longs couleur souris...Un coeur...  
"Nymphadora !"  
Elle ne recula pas et continua à le fixer avec son regard perturbant et profond. Ses yeux étaient à moitié plissés, et quelque chose les noyait...  
De la peine...Non, c'étaient des larmes !  
Il sursauta et gagna précipitamment la positon assise.  
Tout lui revint en mémoire. Tonks, sa mission, son départ, la conversaiton qu'il avait eue avec lui même...Le désir...  
LA jeune femme n'avait pas bougé et fixait à présent le coussin avec le même regard.  
Remus se passa précipitammet une main sur le visage pour y voir plus clair, et demanda d'une voix enrouée de sommeil - et de gêne :  
"Nymphadora, pourquoi tu pleures...?"  
En entendant ce mot, elle sursauta et fut parcourue de violents sanglots.  
"Remus...Je suis un monstre !"  
Elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps sur l'épaule du lycanthrope.  
Eberlué, il la laissa faire et lui tapota maladroitement le dos. Et sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il commença à le lui caresser avec un air réconfortant, sachant parfaitement que cette scène le hanterait très souvent, dorénavant...  
Elle se recula, et le fixa de ses yeux rougis et gonflés de larmes. Bizarrement, il la trouva encore plus belle.  
"Nymphadora, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Richard Platonis ?"  
Elle avala sa salive difficilement, et répondit d'une voix méconnaissable et douloureuse :  
"Je l'ai tué".  
Remus s'étrangla.  
"Tu as...tu as fait _quoi? _!"  
Face à la réaction de Remus, ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle.  
"Je suis un monstre..." répéta t-elle.  
La première question qui vint à l'esprit de Remus fut :  
"Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?"  
Cela sonna étrange. Plus aucune trace de sommeil. Juste de la fermeté. Sourcils froncés, il était déjà prêt à blâmer l'homme. Il _savait _que Tonks ne l'aurait pas fait si elle n'avait pas été obligée...  
Elle avait baissés les yeux et continuait à pleurer, mais silencieusement.  
"Il m'a parlé de choses et d'autres...Puis il y a eu ces cadavres...Je ne m'y attendais pas...Je ne pensais pas que je les trouverais...Il était parti chercher des boissons, et je voulais jeter un coup d'oeil à la maison, pour voir si je pouvais trouver quelque chose d'intérressant...C'était tellement simple...Une simple trappe sur le sol...Mais on dit que la meilleure façon de cacher quelque chose est de la poser sur un piedestal, non ? Je suis descendue...C'était horrible...Il avait dû ne pas avoir le temps de supprimer tous les corps quand je suis arrivée...Remus, il y avait des gens que je connaissais...! "  
Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge.  
Il se mordait la lèvre et écoutait le récit. Sa main tremblait.  
"Puis il est revenu dans le salon, et a vu que je n'y étais plus...M'a cherchée, m'a trouvée...Il est devenu fou furieux...M'a dit que je resterais dans l'endroit avec eux puisque je le voulais tant...Mais qu'avant d'en finir avec moi, il allait..."  
Pour la seconde fois, elle se tut.  
Remus n'avait pas besoin de mots. Et il ne voulait pas entendre cette phrase. Il ne voulait sûrement pas entendre ce que cet homme avait eu l'intention de faire, de toute façon il le savait parfaitement.  
"Il a essayé...Ca a fini en duel...Il était surpris...Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je sache me battre...Puis il a peut-être compris que c'était un piège...LE combat devenait difficile...Mais il s'en fichait, il tenait à me violer..."  
Remus frissonna en entendant ce mot, tandis qu'elle poursuivait sans y prêter attention :  
"...avant de me tuer. Il n'en a pas eu le temps."  
Elle leva ensuite ses grand yeux sombres vers lui.  
"Je suis un monstre" conclut-elle simplement.  
"Non...Non, tu n'es pas un monstre, loin de là...Cet homme a eu ce qu'il méritait, Nymphadora..."  
"Là n'est pas la question ! J'ai du sang sur les mains, à présent...Remus, c'était le premier homme que j'aie tué !"  
Elle recommença à pleurer avec véhémence, ses épaules tremblaient.  
"Et comment...Comment je vais laver ce sang sur mes mains...? Comment je vais me débarasser de cette sensation...? Je suis une meurtière..."  
"Cet homme ne méritait pas de vivre !"  
"Personne n'a le droit de retirer la vie de qui que ce soit ! C'était indigne de moi, indigne dune auror ! Je suis un MONSTRE !"  
Ce dernier mot résonna dans les oreilles de Remus comme une gifle.  
Ca avait un certain air de déjà vu...  
"Tu te tues à me répéter que je n'en suis pas un et te fâches lorsque je refuses de t'écouter..." rappela t-il.  
"Tu n'as jamais tué personne !" objecta t-elle. "J'aurais pu le stupéfixié, le geler, l'endormir...Mais je l'ai TUE ! Parce que je...Je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec cet homme...Je voulais juste qu'il disparaisse..."  
"C'est _normal_, Nymphadora. Cet a tué des tas de gens et il a essayé de te tuer. Il a essayé de te...Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir...Crois moi, s'il te plait...Nous sommes en guerre...Cet homme était du camp des mage noir...Je refuse que tu te fasses du mal à cause de lui..."  
Puis il la reprit dans ses bras et la serra. Fort.  
"Ca ne surprendra personne que tu l'aies tué...Tout le monde dira sur tu as bien fait...N'importe qui aurait réagi de la même façon...Il avait tué tant de gens ! Ce n'était pas un homme, ça ne s'appelle pas un homme, quelqu'un qui fait ce genre de choses...Il n'était pas humain."  
La respiration de la jeune femme se calma peu à peu, au fil des minutes. Elle redevint finalement calme et sereine, mais Remus ne sut pas au bout de combien de temps. Ce fut de toute façon un moment délicieux, que de la tenir près de lui, si chastement qu'il soit.  
Elle éloigna son visage de quelques centimètres et le fixa dans les yeux.  
Remus ne se souvit pas avoir été si mal à l'aise dans toute sa vie. Il voulut dire quelque chose et briser ce moment, mais il ne trouva rien.  
Elle chuchota finalement, très faiblement :  
"Remus..."  
Un long frisson parcourut l'échine du loup garou.  
"Je crois que je commence à tomber amoureuse de toi..."  
Le coeur du jeune homme s'arrêta instantanément. Du moins il en eut l'impression. Le temps également, se figea. Le moindre bruit disparut, comme si la terre entière attendait la réaction du pauvre Lupin.  
"Nymphadora...Tu...Je..."  
Très recherché. Bravo, se félicita t-il. Subtil et clair.  
"Tu ne devrais pas..." soupira t-il finalement.  
Avec beaucoup de regrets, il recula maladroitement et s'éloigna d'elle. La terre recommença à tourner, l'horloge reprit son tic tac et le coeur de Remus son travail.  
La jeune femme avait un air gêné et blessé sur le visage. Il détourna précipitamment les yeux, tandis qu'elle tenait absolument à les capter.  
"Pourquoi...?" mumura t-elle.  
Remus soupira à nouveau.  
"Voyons, c'est...c'est absolument ridicule..."  
_HYPOCRITE _! hurla une voix en lui. _C'est tellement ridicule que tu rêves d'elle toutes les nuits !_  
"Pourquoi ?" répéta Tonks avec une voix encore plus basse.  
Ses yeux étaient toujours suppliants, et ceux de Remus fuyant.  
"Mais tu sais très bien pourquoi, Nymphadora !"  
"Non, je ne sais pas."  
"C'est absolument...Toi et moi, nous...On est...nous sommes trop différents ! Il est absolument impossible que de _telles choses _se passent entre nous..."  
"Pourquoi ?"  
Sa voix plus basse que jamais irrita Remus.  
"PARCE QUE je suis trop vieux pour toi ! Voilà pourquoi ! De plus, je suis un loup garou ! Je n'ai même pas de travail ! Tu serais complètement folle de tomber à amoureuse de moi...Je n'ai rien à t'offrir, Tonks, sois raisonnable!"  
"Je suis raisonnable, je..."  
"Ca suffit ! Inutile d'en parler. Il est hors de question que tu tombes amoureuse de moi."  
"_Pourquoi_...?"  
Remus continua à fixer l'aiguille de l'horloge qui tournait avec un rythme scandaleusement indifférent au drame qui se passait devant elle.  
"Mais je viens de t'expliquer que je..."  
"Oh, Remus ! Tu penses réellement que tes 2-3 cheveux blancs, ton petit problème de lycanthropie et ton manque d'argent vont m'empêcher de t'aimer!" s'impatienta t-elle.  
"Mon petit problème de lycanthropie ? _Mon petit problème de lycanthropie _! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles...! Tu ne sais pas combien c'est dur à supporter, au quotidien...Tout ce que ça implique...Bien sur que la pauvreté, la vieillesse et le danger vont te faire changer d'avis ! Tu ne sais pas combien ça blesse, toutes les..."  
"Et TOItu ne sais pas combien tu me blesses, en pensant ça..." l'interrompit-elle doucement.  
Un silence plus lourd que jamais s'installa.  
Sa voix n'avait plus aucun éclat de colère ou d'impatience. Juste de la peine.  
Il y eut un nouveau silence, beaucoup plus lourd. Pour la première fois, Tonks ne cherchait plus désespéremment à accrocher son regard. Yeux baissés vers le pied d'une table, elle se mordait la lèvre supérieure, comme pour se retenir de pleurer _encore_. Finalement, elle se leva et sortit de la pièce, en refermant la porte avec une extrême douceur, de peur que ce silence qui lui servait de refuge se brise - et le triste grincement de la porte parut bien pire, aux oreilles de Remus, qu'un furieux et violent claquement.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre... !

Après l'avoir relu, j'ai décidé qu'il ne me plaisait pas beaucoup. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi...Peut-être que le rythme est trop rapide, ou mécanique ? Mm... Je ne sais pas. Vous en pensez quoi ? Bon j'espère quand même que ça vous aura plu.

Bizzz a TOUS !


	4. Ils vont tellement bien

HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Ah il faut le dire ça faisait un bout de temps...

Je suis désolée pour cet effroyable retard. Mais j'ai un eu gros souci avec mon ordi qui m'a abandonnée :'(

Résultat: perte du chapitre qui était pourtant rédigé depuis un bon moment ! Il ne me restait plus qu'à faire des derniers petits changements et corrections, et il devait être posté !

Mais voilà, le fichier en question a été supprimé.

Et le pire, c'est que ce chapitre n'était pas le seul qu'il contenait...Il y avait beaucoup d'extraits de Des Millions de Fois, même la toute fin de la fic...

ET il y avait toute une moitié de fic que je n'avais pas encore publiée, une romance entre Fred et Angelina...Et puisque je ne l'avais pas publiée, je n'avais aucun repère auquel m'accrocher pour le réeécrire. Je crois qu'au fond, c'est ça qui me rend le plus triste... :(

Donc conclusion : j'ai boycotté mon ordi et je crois que je lui pardonnerai jamais ce coup de traître...

MAis j'ai finalement pris mon courage à deux mains et tenté de réécrire ce chapitre.

Malheureusement, je trouve sa qualité médiocre par rapport au souvenir qu'il me reste de l'impression que j'avais de l'initial.

Tant pis...

Heureusement que ce genre de choses n'arrivera pas à JKR. Alalala.

En attendant, je remercie sincèrement les reviewers. Sans vous, il n'y a aucun doute la dessus : j'aurais définitivement abandonnée cette fic suite à l'accident. Mais voilà, vos petits messages m'ont fait tellement chaud au coeur que je ne pouvais pas abandonné...

Notamment les reviewers anonymes :

**Linoa07**

**Elise evans**

**bucky**

**bigzapper**

Désolée, pour la énième fois, de ne pas pouvoir fournir des remerciements plus personifiés...Mais la loi, c'est la loi.

Le disclaimer n'a pas changé malgré le temps ;)

Et dernière petite précision : vous trouverez dans ce chapitre certains extraits du sixième tome. En fait, ce sont certains passages que j'ai relatés du point de vue de Remus. Voilà, je crois que j'ai fini mon blabla...

Bonne lecture à tous : -)

* * *

La voix grésillante de Maggie Trivoi, s'élévant de la radio posée bancalement au dessus d'une pile de linge repassée, berçait le silence de la cuisine du terrier mélancoliquement.  
Les deux femmes présentes étaient toutes deux assises autour de la table. L'une, Tonks, pleurait et se mouchait, tandis que l'autre, Molly, lui tapotait le bras avec un regard désolé.

"Je suis désolée, Tonks...je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu passer par la tete de Remus. Lui qui est si doux, si attentif aux autres, qui pèse toujours ses paroles...Comment a t-il pu etre si maladroit!"

Tonks répondit par un sanglot, Molly poursuivit :

"Et puis ses arguments ridicules...Comme si tu ne t'étais pas toi meme rendue compte qu'il était plus âgé que toi et qu'il était un loup garou ! Comment peut-on etre si intelligent et si bête à la fois... ?"

La jeune malheureuse haussa les épaules d'incompréhension. Son amie renchérit :

"Mais tu dois te reprendre, ma chérie. Nous allons arranger ça. J'inviterais tout le monde à diner, ce week end. Remus ne pourra pas refuser, il viendra. Et toi aussi...Vous trouverez bien un moment pour parler de tout ça calmement !"

Tonks soupira et regarda un moment son mouchoir, pensive. Puis elle fit prudemment :

"Je ne suis pas sure de vouloir en reparler avec lui..."

Comment expliquer à Molly qu'au délà de sa tristesse et de son coeur brisé, elle était aussi...humiliée ?

"Je ne voudrais pas l'embarrasser, ou le harceler avec ça...Et puis je suis moi meme gênée."

"Je comprends, ma chérie" fit la mère de famille avec douceur. "Seulement...il faut absolument que vous en reparliez...Vous ne pouvez pas passer le restant de vos jours à vous éviter, non !"

"Pour ce qu'il en reste, de nos jours..." marmonna Tonks.

Molly resta bouche bée un instant, choquée par le pessismisme de la métamorphosage, pourtant réputée jusque là pour être celle qui remontait le moral de tout le monde.

Le silence lourd fut interrompu par des cris furieux se rapprochant de la cuisine.

"JE SAIS, Ronald, qu'il n'aurait PAS du faire ça, mais...Enfin, il était seulement ce que ses maitres avaient fait de lui, il n'était pas conscient ! N'oublie pas qu'ils subissent tous un lavage de cerveau, et qu'ils n'ont pas de personnalité qui leur..."

"TAIS TOI, Hermione ! Je refuse tout simplement de t'entendre défendre cette..._chose_ ! Il a tué Sirius, bon sang !"

"Tu es vraiment bete à ce point ! Ne sois pas si..."

Molly s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge, pour rappeler aux deux jeunes qui se disputaient passionément qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.  
Hermione s'interrompit subitement, et rougit délicatement.

"Ah...Bonsoir, Mme. Weasley. Bonsoir, Tonks."

"'lut".marmonna l'auror.

"Je croyais que vous dormiez tous ?" fit Molly avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

Ron ne put supporter longtemps le regard sévère de sa mère, et déclara rapidement :

"Ah...Euh...c'est justement ce que j'allais faire..."

Et il fila dans les escaliers. Avant qu'Hermione n'ait le temps d'esquisser un mouvement, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, et Molly bondit.

"Ce doit etre Arthur..." et elle disparut dans le couloir menant à l'entrée.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux jeune filles restantes. Et Tonks ne semblait pas encline à le briser, le nez dans son mouchoir, c'est pourquoi Hermione demanda d'un ton hésitant :

"Euh, Tonks...Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ?

"Ca va aussi bien que toi, je suppose..."

La gryffondor rougit à nouveau.  
L'auror la regarda un instant intensément, se moucha une bonne fois pour toute, hésita un moment, puis soupira. Elle tapota la place à coté d'elle, lui intimant de s'assoir.  
Hermione haussa un sourcil surpris, puis obtempéra.  
Il y eut un silence pensif de Tonks, et cette dernière s'éclaircit la gorge pour commencer :

"J'ai eu une amie..."

Elle laissa à nouveau un silence planer, dans une dernière hésitation à se lancer dans son histoire. Enfin, elle se décida :

"Pauline. Elle s'appelait comme ça. Elle était désespérément amoureuse de son meilleur ami..."

Hermione prit une teinte fort spéciale, mais l'auror n'y prêta pas attention :

"MAis le meilleur ami en question était plutot aveugle. Il n'avait rien remarqué, et Pauline ne faisait rien pour que ça change...Seulement, à force de rester la bonne amie sur qui on peut compter, elle a raté la coche et le garçon est tombé amoureux d'une autre."

La jeune femme but une gorgée de son thé, s'humidifia les lèvres, et reprit :

"Quoi de plus normal que confier ses déboires à sa meilleure amie ? Pauline a, je crois, encaissé plus que n'importe qui de ce coté là...MAis elle continuait à sourire, à le conseiller, à espérer sincèrement qu'il soit heureux...Même en le voyant faire du charme à une autre, draguer une autre, embrasser une autre, tenir la main d'une autre, caresser une autre...Dis moi, Hermione, t'en connais beaucoup, des gens qui se sacrifieraient comme ça ? Non...D'ailleurs, personne ne devrait avoir à le faire. Moi, je n'étais qu'un témoin externe mais j'étais révoltée. Cette fille, dont il était amoureux...elle était jolie mais elle n'avait ni le courage ni l'humour ni l'intelligence de Pauline. Et notre cher jeune homme s'en est rendu compte...trop tard. Quand l'idée qu'il pourrait etre avec Pauline l'a enfin effleuré, la gentille amie avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre et elle était bien décidée à rester avec."

Il était impossible de savoir ce que pensait Hermione. En effet, la préfète avait baissé les yeux sur ses mains, elles memes posées sur ses genoux, et ses cheveux couvraient son visage. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas trop vouloir renier l'idée qu'il y ait un certain lien entre l'histoire racontée par Tonks et la sienne.

"Ron et toi avez peut-etre l'impression d'éviter un chemin dangereux en ignorant ce que vous ressentez, mais je crois que ça sera pire, au fond..."

Elle attendit un long moment, puis insista :

"Non?"

Hermione prit son temps. Elle toussota, s'éclaircit la gorge, leva les yeux, repoussa ses cheveux, soupira et finlement regarda l'auror, enfin, et fit lentement :

"C'est un peu...fou, non ?"

"Non, pas du tout. Le contraire l'aurait été."

"Ah...Peut-être. Peut-être que ça ne l'est pas...Je crois que je vais...aller me coucher. Ouais, c'est la meilleure solution"

Puis elle se leva, et remonta mécaniquement jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny.  
Tonks la suivit du regard en espérant qu'il y en ait une, au moins, qui soit épargnée des complications qu'engendraient l'amour.  
Elle ne resta pas seule longtemps, puisque Molly revint dans la cuisine, avec de grandes exclamations et visiblement ravie. L'auror comprit pourquoi lorsque son amie se présenta aux cotés de Harry et de Dumbledore. Elle même ne put partager pleinement cette joie. Que le directeur la voie dans cet état minable était vraiment la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin...

Elle qui avait déjà perdue la confiance de son patron, elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre celle du professeur Dumbledore !

Elle serra ses doigts plus fort autour de la tasse, comme si cette dernière pouvait l'aider à disparaitre, ou moins l'aider à acquérir une mine plus digne. Mais elle ne pouvait ignorer les nouveaux venus, alors elle fit d'une petite voix :  
"Bonjour, professeur. Salut, Harry."

"Bonjour Tonks" répondit le jeune homme, hésitant.

En levant les yeux vers eux, elle vit que son paisible sourire n'avait convaincu personne. Elle décida alors de sortir son arme ultime : la fuite.

"JE ferais bien d'y aller" lança t-elle précipitamment en se levant et jetant sa cape sur ses épaules. "MErci pour le thé et...le soutien moral" ajouta t-elle tout de meme à l'intention de Molly.

Dumbledore déclara aimablement :

"Il ne faut pas partir à cause de moi. Je ne peux pas rester, j'ai des choses importantes à voir avec Rufus Scrimgeour..."

"non, non, non, je dois y aller" assura l'auror, encore plus terrifiée à l'idée qu'il s'appretait à retrouver son ancien patron."Bonne nuit..."

Mais la propriétaire de la maison ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner aussi facilement :

"Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas dîner pendant le week end ? Remus et Fol Oeil _seront _là..."

Tonks trouva fort aimable l'effort que Molly faisait pour faire passer le message sans trop en dévoiler aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Mais elle se contenta de marmonner :

"Non, vraiment, Molly...Merci quand meme...Au revoir tout le monde"

Et sortit à la hate, sans un regard de plus pour personne. Après avoir fait quelques pas dans le jardin, elle put enfin transplaner en sécurité chez elle.

Elle laissa tomber sa cape sur le sol, retira ses chaussure qu'elle envoya valser à l'autre bout du salon, alluma la télé (héritage culturel de son moldu de père) et se vautra sur son canapé avec sa grace légendaire.

Elle fixa un long moment l'écran sans se rendre compte qu'elle regardait passionément les prévisions météorologiques du Pérou. Elle se sentait vide, stupide, laide, inutile, insignifiante, morte.

Elle avait envie de revoir Remus, sincèrement. Mais elle n'était pas sure d'en avoir le courage.

En fait elle n'avait meme pas le courage d'y penser...

Tonks se leva, feignant aller bien, pour prendre son courrier sur sa table. Pour ne pas penser, il fallait s'occuper. Là trônait la lettre de son supérieur, qu'elle connaissait par coeur.

_En raisons de vos problemes de santé..._

Pff. Ridicule. Elle n'avait aucun problème de santé ! IL se trompait. Elle pouvait parfaitement assurer ses missions ! Enfin...Bon, pour lui prouver elle avait été chez un médicomage. MAis cet idiot lui avait conseillé de ne pas reprendre ses fonctions.

"_Vous avez visiblement quelques problèmes concernant vos pouvoirs, mais aussi votre santé...Un choc émotionnel ? Une grande perte ? Quelque..."_ et blablablabla.

Tonks allait BIEN ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était en train de pleurer sans savoir pourquoi, sur un prospectus indiquant comment se défendre, qu'elle allait mal !

Elle s'essuya brusquement le visage, et renifla en lisant, faisant tout son possible pour penser à autre chose, n'importe quoi.

_Comment protéger votre maison et votre famille contre les forces du mal ?_

_La communauuté des sorciers se trouve actuellement sous la menance d'une organisation qui se fait appeler les mangemorts. Le respect des conseils élémentaires de sécurité qui vous sont donnés ci dessous vous aidera à vous protéger, vous, votre famille et votre maison contre d'éventuelles attaques._

_1) Il est recommandé de ne pas laisser sa maison vide._

_2) Des précautions particulières devront etre prises la nuit. Chaque fois que cela est possible, essayez de rentrer chez vous avant la tombée du..._

Elle eut un rire nerveux. C'était exactement le genre du ministère, de donner des conseils inutiles, du moment que ça offrait l'illusion de servir à quelque chose...

Heureusement, elle pouvait se défendre, ELLE. Quoique pensent les médicomages, son patron, et ses collègues !

Elle n'arrivait plus à se transformer, certes, mais elle savait encore se servir d'une baguette!  
La couleur ne cheveux ne changeait rien à cela !

Au début, elle n'avait pas trop compris le physique qu'avait adopté son corps. C'était ridicule ! On disait que certains dons pouvaient etre affaiblis si la personne n'allait pas bien moralement, mais pourquoi _ces _cheveux, _ce _nez, _ces _yeux ?

Puis un jour, tel un flash, tout lui était devenu clair. Sa couleur de cheveux, elle l'avait déjà vue quelque part. Ca avait été dans la maison des Black. Un jour qu'elle discutait avec Remus, le lendemain de la Pleine Lune...Elle lui avait retiré un poil qui tronait sur sa veste. Un poil couleur gris souris...couleur loup garou.  
Puis, ses yeux. Eux aussi, elle les avait vus chez les Black. D'un noir si profond, ni brillant, si...magnifique, snas vouloir s'en vanter. C'était ceux de Sirius, tout simplement. MAis elle savait que ça n'était pas forcément en rapport avec la mort de ce dernier. C'était de famille, tout simplement. C'était _ses _yeux...

Bien sur, tout cela ne l'empechait pas, en conclusion, d'etre seule, chez elle, d'avait été repoussée par celui qu'elle aimait, d'etre une meurtrière, de risquer de perdre son travail si sa santé ne s'améliorait pas

"ARRETE DE PLEURER !"

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix. Génial. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Son reflet dans la glace lui donnait des ordres...

Le mercredi soir, c'est à dire le lendemain, à la meme heure, il lui rapelait que ça lui ferait du bien de sortir un peu.

Le jeudi soir, il roulait des yeux et lui promettait un avenir baigné de solitude et de folie.

Le vendredi soir, il se plaignait qu'elle était insupportable à renifler sans arret.

Le samedi soir il hurlait et vociferait en lui ordonnant de sortir et d'aller voir ses amis sous peine de perdre cela _aussi_.

Le dimanche soir, sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment, Tonks frappa à la porte du terrier pour le diner auquel Molly l'avait invitée.

Fixant ses chaussures en attendant qu'on lui ouvre, elle plaça une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière son oreille.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et inonda le seuil de la porte de bruits et couverts, de musique, conversations et rires en tous genres.

"Alastor, c'est pas trop t..."

La voix de Remus s'étrangla lorsque le jeune homme tomba sur l'auror.

"Oh."

"Oh."

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant mais ils se détournèrent avec la meme vivacité.

Tonks se mordit la lèvre, prit une grande inspiration, et fit un rapide :  
"Bonsoir, Remus"  
Avant d'entrer devant lui.

* * *

Remus fut secoué par le sillon de son odeur quand elle passa devant lui sans lui accorder un regard. Il avait envie de se taper la tete tous les murs qu'ils pouvait rencontrer.  
Il la suivit des yeux dans l'étroit couloir. Elle était là, belle, en chair et en os, légère et fleurie, affolante et affriolante, sans meme s'en rendre compte... 

Ce dîner allait etre un véritable calvaire.

Elle avait été dans son esprit en PERMANENCE depuis leur dernière conversation, et il s'était dit qu'au moins s'il pouvait éviter de la voir, ça l'aiderait à tenir. Mais il avait eu un besoin impératif de se changer les idées, et accepter l'invitation à dîner au terrier lui avait semblé une bonne idée. Il avait pensé que Tonks ne viendrait pas. Et voilà...

Il était beaucoup plus difficile de résister à une tentation si on savait qu'on _pouvait _y céder _si _facilement. Ce qui était son cas avec l'auror. Le bonheur d'être dans ses bras n'était qu'à CA de lui, pourtant il devait résister.

Car il n'était plus un enfant, et savait ce qui était le meilleur pour tout le monde : rester loin d'elle.

Ce qui ne l'aida pas à s'empecher de la dérober du regard pendant qu'elle s'asseyait à la place que lui tapotait Ginny, entre elle et Bill.

Il regagna sa propre chaise, beaucoup plus silencieux que lorsqu'il était sorti de la pièce.

Sa fausse bonne humeur et insouciance avaient disparu, il n'était pas à l'aise à la meme table que Tonks...Cette dernière, en revanche, comme si de rien n'était, discutait joyeusement avec Bill.

Génial. Elle s'en fichait. De tout ça. Tout bonnement et simplement.

C'était lui qui la repoussait, mais ça serait bien lui qui souffrirait, au final...

_C'est ce que tu as voulu, NON ?_

Si.  
_  
Bon. MAnge alors  
_  
Voilà. La voix dans sa tete pouvait etre aussi simpliste que Sirius, parfois. Il obtempéra. C'était délicieux, comme d'habitude. Non, ça n'avait aucun goût. Il n'en savait rien. L'éclat de rire de Tonks s'élevait plus haut que celui des autres, toujours. Bill s'étrangla de rire lui aussi. Fleur fronçait les sourcils. Remus tenta de ne pas en faire autant. Enfin quoi ? Bill allait se marier ! ET puis, Tonks ne lui appartenait pas, MErlin ! Il l'avait justement laissée pour qu'elle puisse etre avec quelqu'un d'autre !

"Et il ma dit que ça changeait rien, puisque..."

Remus avait envie d'appuyer très fort sur ses oreilles avec ses mains, et chanter pour ne rien entendre. Ne plus entendre la voix cristalline de Tonks par dessus cette des autres, surtout...Il essaya de discuter avec ses voisins. Que disait Arthur ?

"Dumbledore dit que l'Amour est notre plus grande force. Mais parfois je me dis que c'est surtout notre plus grande faiblesse...Nos sentiments et bonnes intentions nous encombrent, parce que nous ferions n'importe quoi pour ne pas voir ceux qu'on aime souffrir..."

"Je ne suis pas d'accord." commença Remus, pour essayer de redonner courage au Weasley. "Si Dumbledore dit que l'Amour..."

"C'est l'hopital qui se fout de la charité" claqua la voix glaciale de Tonks.

Le silence se fit peu à peu autour de la table. Remus oublia de l'éviter du regard et la dévisagea, interloqué.

Mais la jeune femme poursuivit impitoyablement :

"C'est comme Sirius, vous vous en souvenez ? Lui qui étaitl'homme qui avait passé 12ans à AZkaban, qui s'en était échappé, avait tenté de commettre pour lequel il avait été condamné et s'était enfui sur le dos d'un hippogriffe volé lui meme condamné à mort, avant de rester caché pendant des années et d'aller batailler contre les mangemorts au sein meme du ministère...Vous vous souvenez, quand il nous conseillait de _rester prudent_ ? Ou de ne _pas faire des betises_...?"

Elle eut un rire sans joie aucune, et termina en regardant Remus bien dans les yeux.

"Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous étiez de si bons amis"

Puis elle retourna à son assiette, ignorant le silence pesant et les bouches bées des différentes personnes présentes.

Remus bougea sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir reçu de l'eau glaciale sur la tete. Bon, d'accord ça avait été plutot maladroit de sa part de vouloir vanter les bienfaits de l'Amour alors qu'il tentait lui meme de s'en écarter au maximum, mais elle avait été si...froide, directe, indiscrète !

Molly s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge, et les conversations reprirent peu à peu. Tonks passa le reste du repas à ignorer royalement Remus, et ce dernier n'osa plus tellement ouvrir la bouche.

Il sut, d'une certaine manière, que c'étaient les derniers mots de Nymphadora à ce sujet.

Elle ne se présenta d'ailleurs plus aux diners au Terrier. Elle ne se présenta évidemment pas non plus à la maison des Black. Elle ne se présenta plus aux yeux de Remus Lupin, qui essayait toujours, en se retrouvant assis dans le meme fauteuil près de la cheminée des Weasley, de se convaincre que c'était pour le mieux. MAis son regard, bloqué sur la fenetre, restait mélancolique, et il put apprendre par coeur l'arbre vu de la fenêtre.

L'arbre était grand, majestueux, imposant. Enorme, il trônait royalement au centre du jardin. Flamboyant des couleurs chatoyantes de l'automne, il était parfois entouré de tourbillons de feuilles mortes orangées.

Remus le vit, au fil des jours et semaines, perdre sa dignité et ses feuilles, une par une, jusqu'à se retrouver fin et vide. Il donna l'illusion de s'assombrir et de trembler de froid lorsqu'une rafale de vent glacial le fouettait. Puis, comme si la nature l'avait pris en pitié, il fut couvert d'une délicate couche de neige protectrice et caressante, et offrit ainsi à la fenetre du salon du terrier une vue nouvellement apaisante et belle.

Remus détacha son regard de la fenetre et parcourut des yeux les guirlandes qu'avaient placées Ginny partout. Cela donnait un léger sentiment d'étouffement.

"Alors ?" demanda la rouquine avec enthousiasme, un grand sourire étincelant aux lèvres.

"Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, c'est génial, non ? Bien sur, sans magie, ce n'est pas facile...Je suis tombée je-ne-sais-combien de fois l'échelle, mais le résultat en vaut la peine, hein ?"

Remus sourit et tenta de paraitre au moins aussi enthousiaste qu'elle :

"Oui, c'est...très joli."

Satisfaite, elle gambada vers les autres personne présentes. Le jeune homme soupira doucement, fatigué, et s'affaissa un peu plus dans le fauteuil.

Il entendit vaguement la voix de Celestina Moldubec qui scandait une chanson d'amour. Des pensées se livraient bataille dans son esprit, et pour CE soir de Noel, il ne pu s'empecher de regretter l'absence d'une certaine jeune femme.

_Oh viens, viens remuer mon chaudron_

_Et si tu t'y prends comme il faut_

_Je te ferais bouillir une grande passion_

_Pour te garder ce soir près de moi au chaud._

Il dodelinait inconsciemment de la tete, en se demandant ce que faisait Tonks.

Elle lui...

NON.

MAis pourtant si, elle...

NONNNN.

Mais MErlin, il était bien forcé d'admettre qu'elle...

NOOOOOOOON.

SI. Elle lui MANQUAIT.

Il eut un gémissement douloureux face à cet auto-aveu.  
Bon sang, des mois qu'ils ne l'avait pas vue ! ET qu'était-elle devenue ? Avait-elle repris ses fonctions comme auror ? Passait-elle un joyeux Noel ? Sans nul doute avec sa famille...Dans une belle grande maison, remplie de rires et de sérénité...

Alors que lui était là...Heureux de l'etre, bien sur. Heureux d'être avec les Weasley et leurs invités, heureux d'etre au Terrier, et pas complètement seul. Mais...Merlin, si elle avait pu etre là...Seulement pour rire...Seulement pour discuter, même discuter avec d'autres...Même discuter avec Bill...

_Oh mon coeur malheureux, où s'en est-il allé ?  
C'est pour un sortilèg' qu'il m'a abandonnée..._

Il soupira à nouveau. Il était pathétique.  
Il tendit l'oreille pour entendre autre chose que ses propres pensées.

"T'est-il venu à l'idée, Harry, que Rogue faisait simplement semblant de..."

"Semblant de proposer son aide pour pouvoir découvrir ce que Malfoy préparait ?" acheva Harry "Oui, je pensais bien que vous diriez cela. Mais comment le savoir ?"

"CE n'est pas notre affaire de le savoir" fit remarquer Remus.

Il tourna le dos à la cheminée pour se trouver face à ses interlocuteurs.

"C'est l'affaire de Dumbledore. Dumbledore a confiance en Severus et cela devrait nous suffir à tous."

"Mais" répondit Harry "imaginons simplement que...Dumbledore se trompe au sujet de Rogue..."

"Il y a des gens qui l'ont souvent prétenu. Tout dépend de si on fait confiance au jugement de Dumbledore ou pas. Moi j'ai confiance, donc j'ai aussi confiance en Severus."

"Mais Dumbledore peut commettre des erreurs. Il le dit lui meme. Et vous..."

Il fixa Remus dans les yeux profondément. Le loup garou était toujours surpris, meme avec le temps, par la similitude du regard d'Harry avec celui de sa mère. Ca aurait sans nul doute été la chose dont James aurait été le plus fier...

"Franchement, vous aimez Rogue ?"

"Je ne peux pas dire que j'aime ou que j'aime pas Severus" répondit-il. "Non, harry, c'est la vérité..." assura t-il en le voyant sceptique."Nous ne serons peut-etre jamais des amis intimes. Tout ce qui s'est passé entre James et Sirius d'un coté et Severus de l'autre a laissé trop de souvenirs amers. MAIS je n'oublie pas que pendant l'année où j'ai enseigné à Poudlard, Severus m'a préparé chaque mois la potion tue loup, d'une maniière parfaite, si bien que je n'ia jamais eu à souffrir de la pleine lune comme cela m'arrive d'habitude"

Voilà, c'était dit. C'était parfaitement vrai, Remus resterait éternellement reconnaissant à Severus pour lui avoir offert cette année de paix. Il évita de penser à Tonks, et son cadeau, et se concentra sur la réplique du jeune gryffondor :  
"MAis il a quand meme laissé comprendre _incidemment _qe vous étiez un loup garou, ce qui vous a obligé à partir !"

Remus vit toute la colère du jeune homme dont les yeux brillèrent avec un savant mélange de Lily et de Mcgonagall. Il haussa les épaules.

"La nouvelle aurait filtré de toute façon. Nous savons tous deux qu'il voulait ce poste mais il aurait pu me faire encore plus mal s'il avait trafiquée la potion. Il m'a permis de conserver la santé. Je dois lui en etre reconnaissant."

Et il l'était, tout simplement.

"Peut-etre qu'il n'a pas osé toucher à la potion parce que Dumbledore le surveillait !" objecta Harry.

Remus eut un faible sourire devant tant de hargne.

"Tu as décidé de le hair, et je te comprends. James étant ton père et Sirius ton parrain, tu as hérité d'un vieux préjugé. Va donc répétre à Dumbledore ce que tu as raconté à ARthur et à moi mais ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il partage ton point de vue sue la question. Ne t'attends meme pas à ce qu'il soit surpris de ce que tu lui diras. C'est peut-etre sur ordre de Dumbledore lui meme que Severus a interrogé Drago."

_Maintenant que tu l'as brisé_

_Sans la moindre pitié_

_Fais moi je t'en prie la faveur_

_De me rendre mon coeur !_

La longue note aigue marquant la fin de la chanson de Celestina raisonna douloureusement dans les tympans du loup garou.

Il fut heureux que Harry l'empeche de s'attarder sur ces paroles en faisant la conversation :

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, ces temps derniers?"

"Oh, je me suis consacré à un travail souterrain. Presque au sens propre du terme...C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai aps pu t'écrire, Harry. T'envoyer des lettres aurait éveillé des soupçons."

Ce qui était parfaitement exact. Il avait été triste de ne pouvoir garder contact ne serait-ce qu'avec Harry...

"Que voulez vous dire ?"

"J'ai passé mon temps avec mes semblables, mes égaux."  
MAis Harry avait toujours un air d'incompréhension sur le visage, alors il précisa avec un sourire :

"Les loups garou. Ils sont presque tous dans le camp de Voldemort. Dumbledore voulait un espion parmi eux, et j'étais là...pret à l'emploi."

Il se rendit compte de son ton amer lorsqu'il déclara cela, et se reprit :

"Je ne m'en plains pas. C'est un trvaail nécessaire et peut l'accomplir mieux que moi ? Mais il a été difficile de gagner leur confiance. On voit tout de suitr, à certains signes indiscutables, que j'ai essayé de vivre parmi les sorciers, alors qu'eux ont fui la société normale et mènent une existence marginale, en volant ou parfois en tuant pour manger."

"Comment se fait-il qu'ils préfèrent Voldemort ?"

"Ils pensent que sous son pouvoir, ils auront une meilleure vie. Et il est difficile de discuter avec Greyback..."

"Qui est Greyback ?"

Remus regretta d'avoir amené le sujet sur le tapis. Quelle conversation, le soir de Noel...MAis il fallait que Harry sache, bien entendu.

"Tu n'as jamais entendu parlé de lui ?"

Remus sentit ses mains, posées sur ses genoux, se crisper en un egste convulsif.

"Il est sans doute le plus sauvage des loups garou vivant aujourdh'ui. Il considère comme sa mission dans l'existance de mordre et de contaminer le plus de gens possible. Il veut créer suffisamment de loups garous pour que leur nomre l'emporte sur celui des socriers. Voldemort lui a promis des proies en échange de ses services. Greyback se spécialise dans les enfants..."Mordez les quand ils sont jeunes, et élevez les loin de leur famille, apprenez leur a hair les sorciers normaux" Voldemort menace souvent les parents de le lacher sur leurs fils ou filles. Une tactique qui produit généralement de bons résultats.".

Il s'interrompit un instant pour reprendre son souffle, et lacher la dernière chose qu'il pouvait préciser à Harry sur greyback :  
"C'est lui qui m'a mordu"

"QUOI ?" s'exclama le jeune sorcier. "Quand...Quand vous étiez enfant?

"Oui. Mon père l'avait offensé. Pendant longtemps, j'ai ignoré l'identité du loup garou qui m'avait attaqué. J'éprouvais même de la pitié pour lui, en pensant qu'il n'avait pas pu se contrôler car je savais alors ce qu'on ressent quand on se transforme. Mais Greyback n'est pas comme ça. A la pleine lune, il se place à proximité de ses victimes désignées, s'assurant ainsi qu'il sera suffisamment près d'elle pour les frapper. Il organise tout d'avance. Voilà l'homme dont se sert Voldemort pour diriger les loups garous. Je ne peux pas prétendre que mes arguments rationnels aient beaucoup d'influence face aux discours de Greyback qui prétend que les loups garous ont droit au sang, que nous devons nous venger sur les gens normaux..."

"Mais vous êtes normal !" affirma fortement Harry. "Vous avez simplement un...un problème..."

Remus éclata de rire, mais son coeur se serra en repensant à Tonks, et son histoire de cycle menstruel. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'était posé la question. Il n'y avait pas de doute, elle lui manquait horriblement...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il espérait au moins que passer le plus de temps possible avec les Weasley luipermettraitde ne pas se plonger dans un silence qui le forcerait à penser à elle. Helàs, ce maigre espoir fut lui aussi détruit lors du déjeuner. Pourtant, l'ambiance était bonne, et les conversations légères et joyeuses, comme d'habitude au sein de la famille agrandie. Mais, soudain, Fleur s'exclama, à la vue d'un asticot :

"Oh, mais c'est absolument horrible !"

Son exclamation fut accompagnée d'un haut le corps effaré. Ron se pencha immédiatement vers elle en l'approuvant:

"Oui, n'est-ce pas ? Un peu de sauve, Fleur ?"

Et dans sa hâte de la servir, il en renversa. Petit dégât pas très important en soi, puisqu'il fut rapidement réparé par Bill. Mais les choses se gâtèrent pour le loup garou lorsque Fleur déclara froidement :

"Tu es aussi maladroite que cette Tonks. C'est fou ce qu'elle peut renverser de..."

Remus vit à cette phrase plusieurs raisons de s'irriter. Tout d'abord, _comment pouvait-elle oser parler ainsi de Tonks_ ?  
Et puis, il se dit que si Fleur ressentait tant d'aigreur envers la jeune femme, c'était sans doute parce qu'elle se sentait menacée par elle. Menacée vis à vis de Bill...

"J'ai invitée notre CHERE Tonks à venir, aujourd'hui" fit Molly en déposant avec force les carottes sur la table "Mais elle n'a pas voulu. Tu lui as parlé, ces derniers temps, Remus ?"

Remus se sentit rougir. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et tenta de répondre posément :

"Oh non, je n'ai aps vu grand monde...Mais Tonks va dans sa propre famille, non ?"

"Mmmh... Peut-être. En fait, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle compte passer Noël seule..."

Remus eut du mal à supporter son regard agacé et finit par détourner le regard. Il croisa celui de Harry, qui lui déclara alors :

"Le patronus de Tonks a changé de forme. C'est en tout cas ce que prétend Rogue. Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait se produire. Pourquoi un patronus changerait-il ?"

Remus prit son temps pour mâcher sa dinde, ses pensées se bousculant dans sa tête.

Le patronus de Tonks _avait changé de forme_ ? C'était si rare ! MAis il se souvint que Harry attendait une réponse, qu'il lui fournit d'une voix lente :

"PArfois...un grand choc...un bouleversement motionnel..."

"Il paraissait très grand, avec quatre pattes"

Remus faillit s'étouffer avec son eau. Cette description...ce phénomène...Se pouvait-il que Tonks aille réellement mal ? Harry fit subitement :

"Est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas être..."

C'était exactement ce que Remus se demandait, lorsque la voix de Molly retentit brusquement :

"ARTHUR !"

Remus sursauta, se retirant de ses pensées. Il essaya de redevenir plus présent, mais sa décision était prise :une visite chez Tonks s'imposait. Même si elle s'avérait inutile, il devait en avoir le coeur net. Il ne pourrait supporter l'idée que Tonks pourrait êtreseule chez elleet malade _à cause de lui_...

* * *

AHHHHHHHH...voilà enfin une fin de chapitre supplémentaire... 

Bravo à vous si vous êtes venus à bout de ce laborieux chapitre. N'oubliez pas que votre avis compte énormément pour moi...

Merci et bisous !


	5. Si vous etes là, c'est que

**Encore de retourrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**Encore désolée du retard...**

**J'ai posté ce chapitre, bien qu'il soit assez court, pour ne pas tro abuser de mon "droit de retard", si je peux l'appeler comme ça...**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé...**

**Petite note : **J'ai oublié de préciser que** j'avais commis une erreur** dans le 3eme chapitre, en parlant de Tonks en tant que la nièce de Sirius. Elle est en réalité la fille d'andromeda, (qui est elle même la soeur de narcissa et de bellatrix et également la cousine préférée de Sirius). Ouf c compliqué tout ça! Merci à **Bigzapper** qui a relevée mon erreur

Encore merci à ceux qui prennent de leur temps pour laisser leur avis...Notamment Tchipoune, puisque je n'ai pas d'adresse pour répondre, je te remercie ici ;)

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Remus enfila son manteau en disant à Molly : 

"Merci de m'avoir accueilli parmi vous, Molly...j'ai réellement passé d'excellents moments en votre compagnie."

"Tu sais bien que tu es toujours la bienvenue, Remus. C'est juste que..."

Elle s'interrompit pour lever vers lui des yeux tristes

"...je suis tellement désolée pour...Tonks."

Le lycanthrope blêmit subitement. Il essaya de parler avec naturel :

"Et...tu...crois vraiment qu'elle a passé Noël seule ?"

Molly soupira et reposa l'écharpe qu'elle lui tendait.

"Remus. Les femmes ont beaucoup de fierté...Trop de fierté. Tonks est bien plus triste qu'elle ne veut te laisser croire."

"Oh." Il leva des yeux confus vers Mme. Weasley. "Et tu crois que...je devrais aller la voir, et lui parler ?"

"_Devoir_ est le bon mot, en effet."

Elle lui adressa un sourire doux et encourageant.

Remus enroula son cou dans son écharpe, pensif.

"Je ne veux pas débarquer chez elle à l'improviste...et elle ne me répondrait pas si je lui écrivais."

"Je crois qu'elle a un félétone...Arthur n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler toutes les dix minutes d'une cabine félétonique, à un moment. Tu le connais, il est tellement passionné par ces bêtises moldues... Tonks en possède un afin que son père puisse le joindre facilement."

"Un téléphone ?" corrigea Remus."

"Oui quelque chose dans le genre" fit Molly en balayant ce détail d'un geste de la main. Puis elle s'empara d'une plume et d'un parchemin posés devant le miroir et griffonna rapidement le numéro. "Voilà. A toi de jouer, maintenant..."

Remus lui lança un dernier regard hésitant. Mais il s'empara du papier qu'elle lui tendait, et sortit de la maison.

* * *

Le visage tendu et scié par le froid, il entra dans la cabine rapidement et referma violemment la porte rouge derrière lui. Il passa quelques minutes à se frotter les mains encore paralysées par le froid. Puis il retira ses gants, et chercha au fond de sa poche la monnaie moldue qu'il s'était procuré à gringotts en procédant à une conversion de noises. Il en glissa quelques unes dans la fente, puis s'empara du combiné. Il tapa le numéro et colla l'objet contre son oreille.  
C'est en entendant les sonneries froides et sans pitié qu'il se rendit compte que son coeur battait la chamade et que sa main était devenue moite. Le texte qu'il avait répété, les excuses qu'il devrait présenter, tout s'était envolé. Que devait-il dire, déjà ? Il avait oublié...Il paniqua encore plus et fut sur le point de raccrocher lorsqu'un petit cliquetis se fit entendre. Surpris, il attendit. 

_"Hey. Vous êtes sur la messagerie de Tonks. Si vous y êtes ça ne peut être que pour deux raisons : la première c'est que vous êtes mon père. LA deuxième c'est que vous êtes là par accident. Dans ce dernier cas, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour raccrocher ? C'est vrai, quoi ! Mais si vous avez vraiment envie, allez y, laissez un message ! Je vous préviens je ne vous rappellerais pas. Et je vais PARFAITEMENT bien au cas où vous vous poseriez la question !"_

Un biiiiip retentit et Remus resta muet un moment. Tonks n'allait pas bien, ce message venait de l'en convaincre définitivement.

"Nymphadora...TONKS. J'ai pas prononcé ton prénom, je te jure, tu as mal entendu ! Ecoute...je suis content de voir que tu_" vas bien"_. Mais...Je voudrais bien te parler...Alors si tu pouvais...M'envoyer un signe de vie...Si tu veux bien parler, toi aussi..."

Un second biiiiiiip sonna. Cette fois ci, Remus n'y prêta pas attention et poursuivit comme si de rien n'était :

"Non, c'est vrai...J'ai été plutôt vache avec toi. Je n'aurais pas du être aussi brusque...Je tiens énormément à toi, et...je voudrais que tu ailles bien. Ca serait tellement compliqué, toi et moi...Mais quoiqu'il en soit, une chose est sure : je ne veux pas non plus que ça se passe ainsi entre nous. Je veux dire qu'on s'ignore, qu'on ne se parle plus, qu'onne se voit plus du tout...Enfin...Tu me manques...J'espère que tu accepteras mes excuses. Bon. Je vais te laisser maintenant...A plus.J'espère..."

Il raccrocha en soupirant. Il resta un long moment planté face à l'appareil, et peu à peu,se rendit compte des chose qu'il lui avait dites.

MAIS ETAIT-IL COMPLETEMENT FOU ?

Comme il regrettait, à présent...

_Qu'est-ce que tu regrettes ? Tu le pensais, oui ou non ?_

Oui...Bien sur, il le pensait, mais tout de même...

_Bien. Alors rentre chez toi, maintenant. Il fait froid._

Il obéit à sa voix intérieure, à présent convaincu qu'elle était la réincarnation de Sirius.

* * *

Elle piocha une chips dans son paquet. Paprika, ses préférées. La télé, son programme préféré. La chaleur, sous sa couverture préférée. Tout allait bien. 

Son téléphone sonna. Se lever et traverser le salon pour décrocher répéter à son père qu'elle allait à merveille ?

"La flemme..."soupira t-elle.

_"Hey. Vous êtes sur la messagerie de Tonks. Si vous y êtes ça peut être que pour deux raisons : la première c'est que vous êtes mon père. LA deuxième c'est que vous êtes là par accident. Dans ce dernier cas, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour raccrocher ?C'est vrai, quoi ! Mais si vous avez vraiment envie, allez y, laissez un message ! Je vous préviens je ne vous rappellerais pas. Et je vais PARFAITEMENT bien au cas où vous vous poseriez la question !"_

Elle tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce que son père allait encore lui conseiller. Mais ce fut une voix autrement grave qui retentit dans la pièce :

"Nymphadora...TONKS. J'ai pas prononcé ton prénom, je te jure, tu as mal entendu ! Ecoute...je suis content de voir que tu_" vas bien"_. Mais...Je voudrais bien te parler...Alors si tu pouvais...M'envoyer un signe de vie...Si tu veux bien parler, toi aussi..."

Le bip indiquant la fin du message résonna. Elle resta immobile un moment, sa chips à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et son paquet.

REMUS au bout du fil ! REMUS qui voulait lui parler ? REMUS qui voulait qu'elle lui envoie un signe de vie ?

Elle se leva rapidement, trébucha dans sa couverture, fit tomber ses chips et sa télécommande (la télé s'éteignit) et se jeta sur un vieux bout de parchemin. Sans prêter attention à la tâche de thé sur le coin, elle rédigea rapidement :

"_Salut Remus_

_J'ai reçu ton message, et... ben merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. On peut se voir quand tu veux. Ca me ferait plaisir_

_Tonks"_

Quelle lettre froide et vide...Elle en était consciente, mais peu importait. Elle allait peut-être revoir Remus, bon sang !

* * *

Il décida de dîner dehors. De toute façon, il n'y aurait rien au QG de l'ordre, puisqu'il était le seul à y habiter. 

Il pénétra dans un restaurant dans lequel il avait l'habitude de manger. Le seul inconvénient de ce petit restaurant était sans nul doute la propriétaire un peu collante...Mais la cuisine était tellement bonne, l'ambiance si chaleureuse qu'il parvenait à passer outre ce détail.

"Remuuuuuuus ! Oh Comme ça faisait longtemps ! Merlin que tu as mauvaise mine ! Assieds toi vite ! Je te fais servir ton menu préféré ?"

"Bonsoir, Marine. Oui, je veux bien, s'il te plait."

Elle fit signe à l'un des serveurs et lui cria quelques instructions, avant de se tourner vers son client préféré. Sans lui demander son accord, elle s'assit à sa table et lui adressa un sourire charmeur.

"Alors, mon Remus...Pourquoi tes visites se sont faites si rares ces derniers temps ?"

"Oh, tu sais...Le travail, la fatigue...J'étais en voyage...Pas dans les environs, quoi..."

"Et où est-ce que tu étais?"

"Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler."

"Bien, bien...Mais..." Elle lui caressa doucement le bras."Sache que tu m'as manqué..."

"hum hum..."

Il fut tiré de son malaise par le serveur, qui lui apporta une assiette bien pleine et brûlante. Remus en profita pour retirer son bras et s'emparer d'une fourchette.

Participant plus ou moins à la laborieuse conversation qu'essayait de lui faire Marine, il savoura le contenu de son assiette, et ne s'interrompit que lorsqu'un paquet lui tomba sur la tête.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?"

Marine se leva pour s'emparer de l'objet, lui laissant le soin d'éviter du regard la vue plongeante qu'elle lui offrait en se penchant vers lui.

"Tu as reçu une lettre, Remus. Et visiblement, l'expéditeur avait hâte que tu la reçoives, le hibou t'a retrouvé ici même..."

Remus fut pris d'un soudain trac et empressement. Il s'empara rapidement du parchemin et le déplia sans attendre non sans difficultés dues à la fébrilité de ses mains. Puis un sourire naquit sur son visage, instantanément.

"Je dois y aller, Marine. Merci pour ce délicieux repas."

Il déboursa rapidement la somme due et sortit presque en courant du restaurant. Sans même vérifier qu'il ne serait pas vu par les moldus, il transplana dans l'immeuble de Tonks.

* * *

Il monta les marches deux par deux, s'éclaircit la gorge en arrivant devant la porte de Tonks, et frappa deux coups clairs et forts. 

Il parvenait à entendre des voix et rires, mais le bruit d'un objet qui tombe et se fracasse les couvrit et il sourit, tandis que la porte s'entrouvrait, juste de quoi laisser apercevoir un oeil noir d'encre.

"Oh ! Remus !"

"J'ai reçu ta lettre..."

Il vit un éclair passer dans son regard, et elle laissa la porte s'ouvrir un peu plus. Tandis que Remus entrait, elle se précipita sur son canapé et se couvrit les jambes de sa couverture. Mais trop tard : le pauvre lycanthrope avait eu le temps d'apercevoir la blancheur de deux jambes longues et fines...

"Salut..."

Elle fixait sa télé, et fourra des chips dans sa bouche avant de répondre sur le même ton :

"Salut. Je suis contente que tu aies pensé à moi."

Mais avait-il seulement _arrêté_ de penser à elle ?

"Mm...Oui."

Le silence était si pesant, qu'il ne savait quoi faire d'autre que balancer les bras en observant les tableaux affichés. Son regard s'attarda sur l'un d'eux, représentant une falaise contre laquelle des vagues furieuses et destructrices se lançaient. Toute la colère inexpliquée de la mer, comme si elle tenait la falaise coupable de son enfermement, de sa prison, comme si elle essayait de se venger de ces terres, qui l'empêchaient de se répandre partout, de couvrir le globe...

"L'original est à Poudlard. Je l'avais vu là bas, et avait adoré ce tableau...C'est Helga Poufsouffle elle même qui l'avait réalisé. J'avais travaillé pendant des années le sort de copie, afin d'en réaliser une la plus fidèle possible..."

"C'est un magnifique tableau" approuva Remus sincèrement. "Je ne savais pas que tu avais une telle passion pour l'art."

"Toutes les choses pour lesquelles je ressens de la passion...Je finis par apprendre que cela se rattache à Helga Poufsouffle. C'est elle qui me fascine, et il est probable que toute la magie de ce tableau à mes yeux provienne du fait qu'elle en soit le peintre...Elle m'intriguait énormément, et ce n'était pas dû uniquement au fait que je sois dans sa maison...Du moins je crois."

"C'est possible. Je ne crois pas que tous les élèves de Poudlard aient été si passionnés par ce qui se rattachait au fondateur de leur maison"

"Mm. Tu penses que c'est quoi, la raison pour laquelle Poufsouffle est la maison la plus méprisée ? Moi je crois que cela date des fondateurs eux mêmes...A moins que ça ne vienne de la rumeur selon laquelle allaient à Poufsouffle les élèves dont les autres fondateurs ne voulaient pas dans leur maison, parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune des qualités requises. Oui bien il est possible que les élèves qui ont pu les connaître - les premiers, donc - aient vu en elle une fragilité, une certaine faiblesse, qu'il n'y avait pas chez les autres."

"Laquelle ?"

"Je ne sais pas trop...Son amour pour Serpentard, peut-être..."

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans un silence peiné.

Elle baissa les yeux un moment puis tapota doucement la place à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

"Tu peux t'asseoir..."

Il obéit, par réflexe. Avant de se rappeler que c'était une mauvaise idée, de rester si près d'elle.  
Elle releva son regard si noir vers lui, puis doucement, tout naturellement, se pelotonna contre lui. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et enfouit son nez contre son épaule.

"Tu crois que je suis malade et que je vais mal, toi aussi ?" demanda t-elle avec une faible voix.

Il ne savait que répondre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Quelque chose lui disait de fuir, mais il savait très bien que c'était impossible. Lorsque Nymphadora vous prenait dans ses bras, vous ne pouviez pas en sortir de votre propre volonté, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Une délicate odeur vous enveloppait et vous faisait fermer les yeux, sa tendre chaleur vous réconfortait et vous scotchait, la douce pression de ses bras autour de vous vous paralysait...

"Je ne sais pas" fut la seule chose qu'il put articuler.

"Je ne crois pas que je le suis. Mais...je n'arrive pas..."

Elle ne lui dit pas ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à faire. Elle pleura conte son épaule, longtemps.

"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi, Remus...?" sanglota t-elle.

Il ferma les yeux, fort.

"Ce n'est pas la question..."

"Alors c'est quoi ?"

"Je crois...que tu commets une grave erreur. Tu crois m'aimer, mais...ça n'est pas de l'amour, Tonks. C'est...toutes ces circonstances autour qui te donnent cette impression. La guerre, la peur...la mort..."

"Tu n'en sais rien."

"Si, je sais, parce que..."

Elle l'interrompit d'une voix tremblante, sanglotant à nouveau :

"_Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi...?_ Réponds sincèrement, c'est tout ce que je te demande..."

"Je veux que nous restions amis."

"Réponds à ma question !"

"C'est pour ton propre bien, Nymphadora...

"NE ME MENS PAS ! Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça..."

"Je ne te mens pas. Et je t'appelle comme ça, parce que je trouve ton prénom magnifique, et que je trouve cela tellement impersonnel, de t'appeler par ton nom de famille!"

"C'est un prénom affreux,long et ridicule. Et je sais que tu essaies de trouver des prétextes pour...enfin...peu importe..."

Un lourd silence s'installa à nouveau. Bercée par les discussions du programme télé, elle se contenta de rester là, immobile, dans les bras du lycanthrope. Parfois elle avait un petit sursaut qui donnait l'impression à Remus qu'elle sanglotait encore.

Il attendit longtemps ainsi, puis remua légèrement de l'épaule.

"Nymphadora ?"

Pas de réponse.

"Tonks ?"

Il tourna la tête difficilement, et comprit qu'elle s'était endormie.

Il soupira, et la fit basculer avec douceur sur le canapé. Il plaça correctement sa tête pour qu'elle n'ait pas mal, lissa ses cheveux, et étendit ses jambes. Sa main trembla en effleurant la peau si douce. Pas besoin de soie ni de cachemire, avec une telle peau...pensa t-il. Il l'observa longtemps, ainsi. Une certaine chaleur, mal placée, certes, mais si humaine, le gagna peu à peu. Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, mais ne put résister à la tentation de faire glisser un doigt de le long de sa jambe, en partant de la cheville pour aller jusqu'à la cuisse...Elle eut un soupir d'aise dans son sommeil. Il traversa le tissu du boxer de la jeune femme pour atteindre sa taille. Puis il retira sa main à regret. Elle fut parcourue d'un faible tremblement et ouvrit les yeux très lentement.

Remus n'osa plus respirer. La main toujours en l'air, il la fixa en silence.

Elle se releva, et se posta devant lui. Dans ses yeux brillaient une lueur à la fois suppliante et fatiguée. Il vit qu'elle semblait déconnectée de la réalité, quelque part, encore perdue entre la douceur des rêves durant le sommeil, et les complications de l'implacable vérité de la vie.

Doucement, elle leva un bras et le passa autour de son cou. Plus son visage s'approcha du sien, plus le souffle de Remus s'accéléra. Ses paupières tombèrent, et il eut l'impression de la rejoindre là où elle était. Il savait ce qu'elle allait faire,il savait cequ'il devait faire - la repousser ! - mais une force invisible l'en empêchait. Sa propre volonté, sans doute. Les battements de son coeur étaient effrénés, paniqués, comme si son corps lui rappelait qu'il était trop vieux pour ce genre de trac.

Puis les lèvres de Nymphadora effleurèrent les siennes...Juste un frôlement, mais qui l'effraya. S'il pouvait se sentir si perdu avec un frôlement, qu'est-ce que ce serait si...

Il l'apprit aussitôt, Nymphadora colla pleinement leurs lèvres. Puis tendrement, lentement, comme pour lui montrer à quel point elle avait raison et lui tord - ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre... - elle l'embrassa.

Elle passa un deuxième bras autour de lui, se rapprocha jusqu'à coller leurs corps. Elle semblaitdécidée, mais pourtant, une certaine peur d'être rejetée se ressentait. Totalement infondée. Si Remus réussissait à freiner son amour pour elle, il était totalement au dessus de ses forces de freiner également son désir.

Doucement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Les mains de la jeune femme emprisonnèrent son visage, et son baiser s'amplifia, se fit plus frénétique. Tout son désespoir se versa entre leurs lèvres. Elle monta sur la pointe des pieds pour se rapprocher encore plus de lui, pour qu'un maximum de parcelles de leurs corps entrent en contact.

Totalement hors de lui, le lycanthrope avait la sensation d'être esclave d'elle. Chaque geste, chaque effleurement appelait un autre, et tout son corps ne réclamait qu'un chose :qu'il aille jusqu'au bout...

Tant de promiscuité, était à la fois un tel bonheur, et un tel danger, un tel supplice...

Mais cette impression que du miel coulait dans ses veines, ces étincelles qui allumaient un tel feu, cette impression de ralenti, d'oubli du monde et du temps...

Son corps commença à montrer clairement les signes du désir - proche de l'irrémédiable. Ses mains plus pressantes, ses gestes plus tremblants, et Nymphadora soupira en le sentant durcir près de lui.

Ce fut ce qui déclencha l'alarme dans l'esprit de Remus.

Non, il allait vraiment trop loin. Il n'avait pas droit, s'il interdisait l'amour, de satisfaire le plaisir.

Il s'éloigna d'elle d'un seul mouvement - sans savoir d'où il en avait trouvé la force.

La magie fut brisée, et c'est complètement sonnés qu'ils se fixèrent longtemps, en haletant.

"Nymphadora, je suis...désolé..."

Elle leva une main en détournant la tête, lui intimant de se taire.MAis il poursuivit :

"Je n'aurais pas du, je suis tellement..."

"C'est bon, Remus. C'est bon..."

Elle lui tourna le dos et commença à aller vers la table, en se tenant le front de la paume.

"C'est moi. Excuse moi d'avoir commencé."

"Ah. Mais..."

Il soupira, se demandant comment formuler ça. Un peu comme beaucoup d'hommes, il ne parvint pas être vraiment délicat :

"Tu sais que...ça ne change rien, et que...je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé, et je pense que nous devrions simplement...l'oublier"

Il déglutit difficilement après cette difficile formulation, et attendit a réponse de Nymphadora, qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

Longtemps. Son coeur cognait anxieusement dans sa poitrine, mais la métamorphage restait silencieuse.

Finalement, elle laissa sa main tomber sur la table, le contact faisait un bruit dur et sourd, comme une gifle. Elle se retourna avec lenteur, la langue pointant vers la lèvre supérieure - signe d'énervement chez elle, il l'avait déjà constaté.

"Bien sur. Tu sais quoi, Remus ? Je..."

Sa voix semblait dépourvue d'émotion, et elle se retourna vers la fenêtre.

"Va t-en..."ajouta t-elle simplement.

Remus s'apprêta à dire quelque chose. Ce malheureux ordre contenait tant de peine...Et c'était lui qui en était la source ! Alors qu'il faisait cela pour son bien...Mais il se ravisa. Elle devait le haïr, et le prendre pour un pervers.

Silencieusement, il s'approcha du porte manteau, s'empara de ses affaires, et sortit de l'appartement.

* * *

**Et voilà...Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?**

**Nous approchons de la fin de cette fic, je crois. Je suis pas sure du nombre de chapitre qu'il reste, mais je ne voudrais pas en faire éternellement, ça finirait par vous ennuyer...**

**Bon, je vais vous laisser tranquille maintenant, à la prochaine j'espère ;)**


	6. le retour des beaux jours ?

**Ouuuu... Vous m'avez pas oubliée ?**

C'est vrai que ça fait un bon bout de temps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre...Comme j'en ai particulièrement honte, je vais pas m'attarder la dessus mais espère quand meme que vous me pardonnerez.

En tout cas voici un nouveau chapitre.

Je voudrais quand meme placer un gros remerciement pour les reviwers, une fois de plus. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais snas vous.

Alors pour les anonymes :

**Patmola**

**Tchipoune**

**Eléa** (je suis très touchée...)

Gros bisous à vous.

Et puis tant qu'on y est, merci également à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris ou alerte. Meme si je ne sais pas trop quoi penser du fait qu'ils ne laissent pas leur avis ou de commentaire...

Dans les cas, bonne lecture a tous :D

* * *

Son visage était collé contre son coussin. Elle espérait qu'elle finirait par s'étouffer. Mais elle n'avait même plus la force de le faire elle même.

Elle sursauta en entendant sa porte s'ouvrir à la volée.

« MAINTENANT DEBOUT ! »

Elle sursauta et leva la tête vers la nouvelle venue. Son amie Mervé trônait au milieu de son salon, les mains sur les hanches, une lueur furieuse dans le regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là … ? » demanda l'auror d'une vois pâteuse.

« _Premièrement_ tu lèves ton gros derrière. _Deuxièmement,_ tu prends un bon bain brûlant et tu te mets des masques pour revitaliser tout ça. _Troisièmement_ tu t'habilles correctement. _Quatrièmement_ tu manges. ET _cinquièmement_ tu vas à ton rendez vous avec Dawlish. »

« Mais je n'ai pas de rendez vous avec… »

« Et bienSI, puisque que je lui ai écrit en ton nom pour lui proposer »

« Mervé, tu es vraiment horrible !Je ne veux pas voir Dawlish, je veux juste attendre de mourir sur mon couss… »

« HORS DE QUESTION. J'ai été patiente avec toi. Je t'ai laissée te lamenter sur ton propre sort, j'ai respecté ton désir de solitude, ta maladie, ta fatigue, ta dépression etc. etc. Mais MAINTENANT, ça SUFFIT. Tu vas faire ce que je te dis, tu as COMPRIS ? »

Il y avait dans l'expression de son visage tellement de colère que Tonks réalisa qu'elle exagérait peut être un peu.

Mervé soupira, et s'assit à ses cotés. Elle resta silencieuse un court moment, puis lui prit la main.

« Excuse moi d'être si dure, Dora. Mais je ne peux pas supporter plus longtemps que tu sois coupée du monde ainsi. Quoi, personne ne te manque ? Ce foutu Lupin a fait de toi une fille que tu n'es pas… La Tonks que je connaissais était optimiste, toujours joyeuse, savait se relever après une chute, ne pleurait jamais et était toujours là en cas de coup dur. Celle d'aujourd'hui ne fait que s'apitoyer sur son propre sort, est devenue tellement égoïste qu'elle laisse la guerre se faire toute seule autour d'elle en faisant semblant d'ignorer qu'elle en est une actrice importante… En faisant semblant d'oublier que beaucoup de gens comptent sur elle. Car elle passe son temps à pleurer pour un _homme_. C'est ridicule. Est-ce que tu es consciente de toutes ces choses tellement graves qui arrivent à chaque instant ? Mondingus s'est fait arrêté pour s'être fait passé pour un inférius… Cela signifie un membre de l'ordre en moins… Un petit de 9ans a été arrêté pour avoir tenté de tuer ses grands parents…Sans doute soumis à l'imperium… Octavius pepper est porté disparu…tu vois ? Et toi, pendant ce temps, tu essaies de t'étouffer avec ton coussin… »

Tonks prit une profonde inspiration face au silence fatigué de son amie.

« Il est à quelle heure, ce rendez vous… ? »

Mervé leva vers elle des yeux réjouis.

Accepter ce rendez vous signifiait mettre de coté Remus Lupin, tenter de reprendre sa vie là où elle l'avait laissée, retrouver ses pouvoirs, ses fonctions d'auror, et redevenir un membre majeur de l'ordre. Cela signifiait pour Tonks qu'elle devait enfin sortir de sa dépression.

Mervé éclata finalement de rire et serra son amie dans ses bras un moment. Puis elle s'en éloigna avec une grimace.

« Bon premièrement, on avait dit… »

Tonks roula des yeux et se leva pour s'exécuter, bon gré mal gré.

Tandis qu'elle prenait une longue douche, Mervé continuait à papoter en rangeant sa salle de bain.

« Ok, Dawlish, c'est pas Lupin, mais il est quand même très mignon, non ? C'est aussi un excellent auror…Il avait eu optimal à tous ses ASPIC, tu le savais ? Oh cette fine barbe qu'il a…ce regard si noir…Ces silhouette massive et ces muscles…Il ne serait pas auror, je le prendrais pour un vrai bandit ! Il a un charme incontestable, Dora, non ? Allez, même toi tu dois l'admettre…Je ne dis pas que ce sera l'homme de ta vie, ou que tu en tomberas éperdument amoureuse, mais vous pourrez passer du bon temps, hein ? Tu feras un effort ? Tu me le promets ? »

« Oui, Mervé… » Soupira Tonks. « Maintenant, si tu me laissais sortir ? »

* * *

« Hey ! Dawlish ! Je suis là ! »

Le sorcier, qui semblait là depuis un bon moment, fit aussitôt volte face et un grand sourire d'enfant ravi apparut sur son visage.

Tonks, le jean délavé tombant sur ses hanches, s'approcha rapidement de lui et lui sourit.

« Bonsoir. Excuse moi pour le retard… »

« Tu n'es pas en retard » sourit-il. « C'est moi qui était en avance… »

Se rendant compte que c'était exact, elle ne rajouta rien et s'engagea à sa suite dans le restaurant.

Il s'assirent, et s'emparèrent des menus pour commander. Une fois que ce fut fait, Dawlish posa les coudes sur la table pour lui demander :

« Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne te voit plus, au ministère. Je m'inquiétais sérieusement. »

« Oh…tu sais… J'étais juste un peu….malade… »

« Un peu malade ? Tu n'es pas venue pendant tellement longtemps ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Lisant une réelle angoisse sur son visage, elle détourna les yeux et répondit évasivement :

« J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mes dons de métamorphage. Ca arrive… »

« En cas de choc émotionnel » remarqua l'auror, sourcils froncés.

Elle regretta qu'il fût si cultivé.

« Non, plutôt l'accumulation de choses et d'autres, disons… »

Dawlish sourit.

« Bon, je ne veux pas t'embeter avec ça. Je suis réellement content d'être ici avec toi ce soir. »

« Moi aussi, tu sais. Et sinon, comment ça se passe, au boulot ? »

Il soupira, las.

« Pas très bien…Mais ça ne pourra pas être pire qu'avec Fudge. Roh celui là, je t'assure ! Je n'oublierais jamais ce qu'il m'a forcé à faire… »

«Tu veux dire ces histoires avec Hagrid, et Dumbledore ? »

« Oui ! Il voulait que je les attaque…Mais je suis fier d'avoir réussi à faire semblant d'attaquer Hagrid, tout en laissant les autres se donner à fond ! Cela a tout de même du l'aider, le pauvre…Non ? »

« J'en suis sure » assura Tonks avec un sourire compréhensif.

« A l'époque, je pensais sérieusement me reconvertir en acteur, tellement je faisais du double- jeu…Mais je suis content que ce soit un peu arrangé. »

Ils se redressèrent, tandis que les serveurs déposaient les plats devant eux.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais contre les pratiques du ministère, à l'époque. Tu aurais du vraiment devenir comédien… » Sourit-elle. Puis elle poursuivit sérieusement : » Et qu'est-ce que tu penses d'aujourd'hui ? »

« Bon…Evidemment, c'est loin d'être parfait…Les arrestations arbitraires, par exemple…Celle du contrôleur du magico bus m'est resté en travers de la gorge. De toute façon, je suis toujours choqué par ça, et cela date de très longtemps…Du gouvernement de Croupton, en fait.

« J'étais encore à Poudlard, à l'époque, mais je m'en souviens » acquiesça la jeune femme. « Il était horrible. Mais parfois efficace, il faut l'admettre… »

« C'est tellement vrai…Mais vers la fin de sa carrière, il devenait franchement injuste. Tu te souviens du scandale de l'affaire Black ? »

Tonks se sentit pâlir.

« Oui, je…Qui ne s'en souvient pas ? »

« Tu sais, je l'ai connu, Black. Quand j'y repense…Quand il était avec Potter…Je n'y comprends rien, vraiment rien. Peut-être aurait-on _vraiment_ du lui faire un jugement. Ca me semble tellement incroyable ! »

Tonks eut un sourire triste et mélancolique.

« Je vais te confier quelque chose à propos de Black »

« Oh ? Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien savoir de lui ? »

« Sirius Black était le cousin de ma mère. »

Un lourd silence s'installa. Dawlish la fixait, abasourdi.

« Vraiment ! » S'exclama t-il finalement

« Oui. Et il était réellement innocent… Sa réhabilitation aurait été bien inutile, maintenant qu'il est mort… »

Dawlish but dans son verre pour se remettre de ces révélations.

« C'est tout simplement incroyable. »

Tonks eut un sourire.

« N'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais si ça n'était pas lui, alors qui… ? »

Un grand cri retentit à cet instant, les faisant sursauter tous deux.

Tonks fit un bond de deux mètres sur sa chaise, et se tourna vers la source du bruit.

Une vitre, de l'autre bout du restaurant, avait été sauvagement brisée, et un hibou fonçait à une vitesse ahurissante vers leur table.

Dans un réflexe protecteur, Dawlish se posta devant Tonks, mais le hibou se contenta de laisser tomber la lettre sur la tête de la jeune femme, avant de faire un tour gracieux pour retournerlà par où il était entré.

Un lourd silence suivit son départ aussi soudain que son arrivée. Tous les clients et serveurs étaient tournés vers leur table et les fixaient avec ébahissement, n'ayant jamais rencontré de hibou aussi pressé et décidé à apporter une lettre. Dans leurs regards se lisaient une certaine curiosité, comme si le fait d'avoir été dérangés dans leur repas leur donnait le droit de savoir ce que contenait le courrier.

Dawlish leur fit comprendre par des signes de main apaisants qu'ils pouvaient retourner à leurs occupations.

Puis il se rassit face à son amie avec un sourire.

« Hé bien ! On peut dire que ça, c'est du service ! Rien de grave, j'espère ? »

Tonks lui sourit et entreprit d'ouvrir le courrier.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand, son regard se brouilla, se perdit, puis elle laissa échapper :

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

« Dieu ? Qui est-ce ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave ? » S'inquiéta Dawlish. Tonks se leva d'un bond, faisant tomber sa chaise.

« Je dois y aller, Dawlish. Excuse moi… »

Et elle sortit en courant, afin de transplaner rapidement.

* * *

Haletante, à bout de souffle, elle arpenta les couloirs blancs.

CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC !

Ses propres pas effrénés faisaient un bruit à en effrayer les morts.

Elle arriva enfin dans la salle d'entrée, et fonça vers la sorcière à l'accueil. Elle bouscula tous ceux sui faisaient la queue, s'attirant des grognements et des plaintes en tous genres.

Elle s'en fichait comme de son premier chaudron.

« JE CHERCHE REMUS LUPIN ! » annonça t-elle à la femme d'accueil, une fois à sa portée.

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour bousculer tout le monde. Je suis désolée, madame, mais vous allez devoir attendre votre tour »

« NON ! Ecoutez, ça ne vous prendra que quelques secondes…C'est urgent ! »

LA femme roula des yeux, et pointa l'index vers les bancs d'attente.

Tonks eut un soupir furieux, et fouilla dans sa poche. Pourvu qu'elle l'ait sur elle…

Elle brandit fièrement son badge d'auror.

« Je suis AUROR et j'exige que vous m'indiquiez immédiatement dans quelle chambre se trouve Remus Lupin, immédiatement ! »

Un lourd silence s'abattit. A présent, la femme la regardait avec un air anxieux et respectueux, et les gens autour ne semblaient plus pressés du tout.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et déclara :

« Remus Lupin se trouve au premier étage, celui des blessures par créatures magiques. Il est dans la chambre Dilys Derwent… »

« MERCI. » fit Tonks sèchement.

Elle rangea son badge et tenta de sortir dignement de la salle.

Une fois dans le couloir menant aux ascenseurs, elle reprit sa course effrénée.

Premier étage…elle supplia du regard l'ascenseur d'aller plus vite… Tourner à gauche…Parcourir le couloir…Pas de salle Dilys Derwent…revenir sur ses pas…Tourner à droite…Dilys…Dilys…DILYS !

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et frappa à la porte avec un air calme.

« Oui » fit simplement la voix posée de Remus.

Son cœur battant à tout rompre, elle entra dans la chambre.

En la voyant, il pâlit dangereusement, et sembla tenté de se cacher sous sa couverture.

« Oh. Salut, Tonks. »

« Remus…Je suis venue dès que j'ai reçu la lettre de Molly pour me prévenir…Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

« Tu sais, c'était parfaitement prévisible…Ca a mal tourné avec les loups garous… Ils ont fini par en avoir marre de moi et de mes discours moralisateurs, je crois. »

Il eut un rire triste.

« Ils sont déjà hors de contrôle, Tonks… »

Elle se mordit la lèvre anxieusement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? »

« Ils m'ont attaqué…Mais rien de grave, regarde, je suis déjà presque guéri ! »

Il termina avec un sourire réconfortant. Mais en voyant sa lèvre complètement éclatée, elle sentit les siennes trembler, et fondit en sanglots.

Seule avec lui dans la chambre, debout à quelques mètres de lui, elle se couvrit le visage et pleura.

« Tonks…il n'y vraiment pas de quoi pleurer, je t'assure…Dis moi, j'ai l'air aussi horrible que ça ? » demanda Remus, mal à l'aise.

Il eut un maigre rire gêné.

« Non… »

Elle renifla et le regarda.

« Tu vas rester ici combien de temps ? »

« Oh je ne sais pas trop… Pas longtemps, non… »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra. C'était un medicomage très jeune, probablement une stagiaire, qui semblait assez timide.

« M. Lupin ? Je vous rapporte vos potions pour soulager vos courbatures…Bonjour madame »

Il adressa un signe de tête aux sorciers présents, et ressortit.

« C'est un brave garçon. Ce matin, il s'était mis en tête de m'annoncer que j'avais été mordu par des loups garous…Le pauvre avait vraiment du mal à me dire cette bouleversante nouvelle. J'ai vite mis fin à ses horribles souffrances en lui déclarant que ce n'était pas la première fois… » Sourit le lycanthrope.

Tonks sourit avec lui à travers ses larmes.

« Ca a du te donner une certaine impression de déjà vu… »

« C'est exactement ça. »

Tonks le regarda avec des yeux perçants, puis demanda :

« Comment ça s'est passé, quand tu l'as appris, Remus ? »

Il soupira profondément, puis déclara :

« On a la sensation que le monde s'écroule sur soi. Quand je l'ai appris, j'étais jeune…donc pas totalement conscient…Pourtant, je savais déjà que c'était une chose horrible. On m'avait appris tellement de mauvaises choses à propos des loups garous ! Au lieu de penser que ça n'était pas vrai, j'ai pensé que j'étais devenu comme ça, moi aussi. »

Il eut un triste rire face à sa naïveté, et reprit à voix basse :

« Mais le pire, ça n'est pas ça…Le pire, c'est la veille de la première pleine lune qui suit. On sait ce qui nous attend, sans réellement le savoir… Tous les medicomage nous ont prévenu : ce sera horrible…douloureux…à la limite du supportable…On en ressortira à moitié vivant, à moitié baigné de l'envie de mourir… Puis une fois que c'est fini…rassuré, tranquille…C'est comme reprendre son souffle après s'être empêché de respirer pendant des minutes…Jusqu'à la prochaine fois… Mais les années passent, on s'y habitue. Ca devient banal. Un épisode normal de la vie courante.»

Et il lui servit encore son triste sourire fatigué.

Elle attendit un peu, et chuchota :

«Remus, j'ai eu tellement peur… »

« Je…te remercie. D'être là, de t'inquiéter pour moi…Malgré mon comportement envers toi. La dernière fois, j'ai très mal agi, et je…je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire pour…me faire pardonner… »

Ne sachant quoi ajouter, il s'empara de sa potion d'une main tremblante et précaire.

Elle se précipita et lui prit le flacon. Puis elle vida son contenu dans un verre, qu'elle mena aux lèvres de Remus. Elle l'aida à boire, avant de prendre une serviette pour lui essuyer le contour des lèvres. Elle s'empara ensuite de la crème posée sur son chevet, et en répandit sur la blessure aux lèvres du loup garou. Il plissa les yeux sous le désagréable picotement. Elle le caressa du bout des doigts, presque imperceptiblement.

Les paupières de Remus tombèrent de bien être et avec un douloureux sourire, elle continua à lui caresser les lèvres. Elle ne savait quoi dire ni faire. La situation devenait absolument hors de contrôle. Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière… C'était un cercle vicieux duquel aucun d'eux ne parvenait à sortir.

Le medicomage frappa à nouveau, et entra.

« Je suis désolé, Madame…Mais M. Lupin doit se coucher, il…a besoin de sommeil. »

« Oui, bien sur. Je comprends. »

Elle se leva. Remus lui serra brièvement la main, comme dans un réflexe désespéré pour la retenir, mais il la relâcha aussitôt.

« Merci d'être passée, Tonks. »

« De rien, Remus. »

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, doucement.

Elle reviendrait.

* * *

Tonksen rêva, la nuit. Elle le vit attaqué par les loups garous, des dizaines à se jeter sur lui, seul.

Elle le vit accroupi par terre, en sang, impuissant, mourant.

Elle sentit sa douleur, elle poussa un cri d'horreur…Et se retrouva dans son lit, haletante et en sueur.

« AIE ! » entendit-elle soudainement dans le silence écrasant de sa chambre.

Aussitôt, elle se sentit aspirée par un fil qui tirerait son nombril…

Harry…

Elle le retrouva – sans surprise – dans un couloir de Poudlard. Dans celui qui contenait l'entrée à la salle sur demande. Elle ne se demanda même pas comment Harry avait pu se blesser seul dans un couloir. En tout cas, il était par terre, une grimace douloureuse sur le visage, sa main massant son pied.

« Harry ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites la ? » s'étonna t-il immédiatement.

Elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à trouver une explication élaborée. De toute façon, la seule chose qui lui passa par l'esprit fut :

« Je suis venue voir Dumbledore »

Harry eut un air suspicieux sur le visage, et déclara :

« Son bureau n'est pas là, il est de l'autre coté du château, derrière la gargouille… »

Détail gênant, pensa t-elle. Elle répondit évasivement :

« Je sais. Mais il n'y a personne. Il a encore du s'absenter. » Elle espéra que Harry n'avait pas vu Dumbledore le jour même, cela discréditerait grandement son mensonge.

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Harry. Mais il poursuivit rapidement : « Au fait, vous ne savez pas où il va, quand il n'est pas là ? »

« Non »

« Pourquoi vouliez vous le voir ? »

« Rien de particulier. » répondit Tonks qui tripotait la manche de sa robe, gênée par cet interrogatoire imprévu. « Je pensais qu'il savait peut-être ce qui se passait…J'ai entendu des rumeurs…Des gens ont été blessés… » Elle pria pour qu'il se contente de ces vagues explications.

« Oui, je sais, ils en parlent dans les journaux. Ce petit garçon qui a essayé de tuer ses… »

Se pouvait-il qu'il ne soit au courant de _rien_ en ce qui concernait l'état de Remus ?

« La gazette est souvent en retard sur l'actualité » l'interrompit-elle. « Tu n'as pas reçu de lettres de membres de l'Ordre, ces des temps ci ? »

Elle sentit sa gorge nouée en introduisant ce sujet. Elle avait eu tant de mal à retenir ses larmes, ne serait-ce que durant le trajet…elle voulait paraître forte, surtout devant Harry…Mais ça devenait tellement difficile…Elle sentait que ses larmes commençaient à monter à nouveau, elle revoyait son Remus blessé, si fragile dans la maigre robe blanche des hospitalisés de Ste- Mangouste…

« Plus personne ne m'écrit, depuis que Sirius… » Commença Harry. Puis il leva les yeux vers elle et vit qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Il dut penser qu'elle pleurait la mort de Sirius, car il murmura précipitamment :

« Je suis désolé. Je voulais dire…Moi aussi, il me manque… »

Elle ne voulait pas s'enfoncer un quiproquo sans fin. Elle avait assez pleuré pour la mort de Sirius mais avait réussi à surmonter son deuil. Harry semblait pourtant être sur que c'était la raison de ses pleurs. Il fallait dire quelque chose et s'enfuir…

« Quoi ? Bon, eh bien…à un de ces jours, Harry… »

C'était loin d'être recherché, mais cela suffirait. Elle tourna le dos et traversa le couloir en sens inverse pour sortir du château. Il était dommage que le portoloin ne puisse pas faire le trajet du retour.

* * *

Le lendemain fut un jour important : celui où elle reprenait son travail.

En effet, son patron avait accepté de lui confier des missions, meme si elles étaient moins importantes que celles qu'elles vaient l'habitude de remplir.

Ainsi malgré ses cheveux couleur aussi souris que lorsqu'elle attendait sa mort contre son coussi, c'est avec un sourire qu'elle entra dans le quartier général des aurors.

Cet endroit avait toujours été un endroit très bruyant et éclairé, chacun s'activant précipitamment dans son coin. Seulement lorsqu'elle entra, les discussions s'évanouirent et tout le monde la fixa, surpris. LE premier à réagir fut Dawlish.

"Tonks ! Je suis tellement content que tu sois de retour !"

Elle lui sourit, ayant chaud au coeur par sa joie qui paraissait sincère. Elle ressentit un peu de gene en repensant à la manière dont elle l'avait laissé au restaurant. Sujet qu'il évoqua subtilement :

"JE me suis inquiété, hier. Tu sais que si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, je suis..."

"Ne t'en fais pas, Dawlish. Mais je te remercie, c'est très gentil à toi".

Après un dernier sourire, elle prit le chemin de son bureau, lançant quelques salutations ça et là.

Sur ce bureau, elle prit son dossier. Après lecture, elle se rendit compte que sa mission se résumerait àdonner un cours aux apprentis aurors. Déçue, mais tentant de garder le moral, elle prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la salle de formation des aurors

Lorsqu'elle entra et les trouva tous sagement placés à leur place désignée, attendant avec un mélange de hate et d'inquiétude, elle ressentit un sentiment de mélancolie.

Elle avait eu si peur de tout rater, de ne pas etre à sa place...  
Elle avait toujours eu un seul but dans sa scolarité : devenir batteur. Chez les frelons. C'était tout ce qui comptait, les enchantement, potions et métamorphoses n'aviaent aucune importance pour elle ! Lorsqu'elle avait des grands examens, elle se fichait pas mal des notes qu'elle pourrait obtenir et préférait préparer les prochains matchs plutot que revoir ses notes. Pourtant, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir obtenu ne serait-ce qu'un seul mauvais résultat. L'idée qu'elle était douée en magie ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit. Elle pensait que c'était normal, d'otenir des EE ou des O sans travailler, car tout était tellement facile. C'était Flitwik, lors de son entretien d'orientation, qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. Lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé avec des yeux brillants qu'elle comptait devenir batteur, il s'était étouffé et avait failli tourner de l'oeil.

"Quoi !"

Tonks l'avait fixé, surprise.

"Où est le problème ? Vous croyez que je n'en ai pas les capacités ?" avait-elle demandé, inquiète.

"Mais enfin, avec vos résultats vous pourriez faire preuve de largement plus d'ambition, Mlle. Tonks ! Vous pourriez facilement devenir médicomage...chercheuse dans les potions...chefde la brigade...voire auror !"

Bouche bée, elle l'avait regardé comme un fou. Et c'est ainsi que pour la première fois, elle avait compris qu'elle était peut-etre un peu plus douée que certains de ses camarades. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empeché d'etre parfois saisie de terribles periodes de doutes. La formation pour devenir auror était extremement difficile, et sortir de Poudlard avec des bons résultats ne suffisait pas. Elle avait maintes fois cru que sa paresse et sa maledresse l'empecheraient d'aller jusqu'au bout etdevenir auror, métier qui finalement était devenu celui de ses reves. Ainsi, elle comprenait la crispation des jeunes assis face à elle. ("jeunes" seulement de quelques années par rapport à elle.)

Elle tenta de les mettre à l'aise en souriant abondamment.

"Bonjour à tous. Je suis l'auror Tonks. Je suis chargée de vos cours d'aujourd'hui..."

Elle relut le dossier que lui avait adressé son supérieur.

"...c'est-à-dire de l'histoire des sorts impardonnables. " Elle releva les yeux vers eux. "C'est bien cela qui était prévu ?"

Tous hochèrent la tete en la regardant avec une certaine fascination. Elle fronça les sourcils, inqtriguée par ce comportement.

"Bien. Alors je vais commencer...Les sorts impardonnables. SAvez- vous par qui ils ont été créés ?"

Il y eut un silence pesant, puis un jeuen homme s'éclaircit la gorge et fit avec hésitation :

"Merwyn le malicieux?"

"Oui, absolument. Comme la plupart des sorts, d'ailleurs. Vous devez sans doute savoir que ce mage, qui vécut au moyen age, sans doute en meme temps queMerlin, est celui grace auquel nos baguettes ont autant d'utilité. Il ne croyait pas en la magie noire ou blanche, en le bien ou le mal. Sa seule volonté était de doter tous les sorciers d'un pouvoir sans limite. Il voulait qu'entre nos mains qui brandissent nos baguettes, nous détenions la possibilité d'effectuer le moindre de nos désirs. Des plus simples - faire voler un objet, agrandir ou rapeticer toute sorte de chose - aux plus compliqués : faire naitre, tuer, renaitre. Ainsi la raison pour laquelle il a créé les sorts impardonnables n'est pas de s'en servir, mais de donner à ses prochains la possibilité de le faire. Pour le bien ou le mal ? Ca n'avait aucune importance, puisqu'il n'y croyait pas."

Elle était ravie de voir tant d'intéret et d'attention dans leur regards, alors elle poursuivit avec plus de passion :

"Une de ses plus importantes volontés était de pouvoir retracer le cours d'une vie avec sa baguette. La naissance, l'évolution, la mort. Pour cette dernière étape, cela n'a pas été très difficile et il a rapidement pu créer un sort permettant de tuer. Selon nos sources, il ne l'a utilisé qu'une seule fois, sur une fourmi. MAis le sort devant offrir le pouvoir de faire naitre - ou renaitre - et celui devant représenter l'évolution d'une vie ont très longtemps été pour lui des problèmes. D'ailleurs ils ont été les derniers qu'il a pu inventer, et est mort peur de temps après."

Elle se tut un instant pour reprendre son souffle et vérifier que leur intéret était toujours aussi important. Aussitot, une jeune femme leva la main.

"Oui ?"

"Je ne comprends pas du tout le lien avec les deux autres sorts impardonnables..."

Tonks sourit.

"J'y venais. Il a donc du finir par se résoudre à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire naitre artificiellement, ou redonner vie à un etre mort. Il a alors créé l'endoloris, sort de la douleur. Pourquoi ? On dit que le premier cri que pousse un enfant, est un cri de douleur... Un etre encore si faible, arraché à son cocon si confortable, à la douce tiédeur du ventre de sa mort et à un paisible silence, se voit confronté à la lumière aveuglante du monde réel, à toutes ces voix qui se retentissent de toutes parts, formants des bruits assourdissants et indéfinissables, ces mains qui le pressent de toute part, semblant lui broyer les os, et cet air qui lui comprime les poumons, les lui déchire pour y pénétrer pour la première fois... Merwyn a décidé que s'il ne pouvait nous offrir le pouvoir de faire naitre, il nous offrirait celui qui nous permettrait de revivre notre naissance..."

Un silence ébahi envahit la pièce. Ce qui n'étonna pas Tonks. Elle meme avait eu du mal à y croire...

"Vous voulez dire que l'endoloris...est le sort de la naissance ?"

"Tout à fait." sourit fièrement Tonks."Quant à l'imperium...Voyez vous, selon Merwyn, nous passions nos vies sous les ordres d'une personne au dessus de nous. Pour les moldus leur dieu ou leurs rois, de nos jours les patrons etc...Pour lui, aucun de nous n'est doté d'un libre arbitre et nous agissons tous en fonction d'éléments extérieurs. Ce qui explique pourquoi l'imperium est pour lui le symbole du cours de nos vies."

"C'est extraordinaire..." chuchota quelqu'un au fond de la salle.

Tonks sourit.

"En effet. Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, il est mort peu de temps après la création de ces trois sorts. Cependant, le vieillissement lui a procuré plus de sagesse, et il s'est rendu compte par la suite à quel point les sorts qu'ils avaient créés étaient dangereux. Il a beaucoup regretté et les a lui meme appelés sortilèges impardonnables.C'était en réalité à lui qu'était d'abord destiné ce nom. On dit qu'il ne s'est jamais pardonné cette erreur, et que sa dernière volonté avait été que sonamie détruise les parchemins sur lesquels il avait annoté la manière de se servir de ces sorts, chose qu'elle n'a visiblement pas faite."

"Et qui était cette amie ?"

"Morgane. Vous savez, la demi soeur du roi Arthur, ferrue de magie noire..."

Quelques soupirs retentièrent dans la classe, et quelqu'un se plaignit meme :

"Comment a t-il confier une telle tache à une partisane de la magie noire...?"

Tonks rappela :

"Il ne croyait pas en la magie noire."

Une autre jeune femme demanda :

"Et comment nous savons tout ça ? Je veux dire...après tout, Merwyn a vécu au Moyen Age. Comment pouvons nous affirmer la validité de telles interprétations..."

"Grace à Adalbert Lasornette. C'était un théoricien de la magie de la fin du 19ème siècle...Il a trouvé les fameusesnotes et recherches de Merwyn. Il a tout déchiffré, et les a remis au ministère de la magie. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas quant à la validité de ce que j'avance, toues les preuves sont au sein meme du ministère" affirma Tonks avec clin d'oeil.

Tonks attendit d'autres questions, mais comme elles ne vinrent pas, elle déclara :

"Et bien je crois bien que nous avons fait le tour en ce qui concerne les sorts impardonnables...Je peux donc vous laisserattendre votre prochaine intervention."

Elle rangea ses affaires, et leur adressa un signe de la main en sortant de la salle:

"Au revoir à tous, et bon courage !"

Elle arpenta les couloirs du ministère, se sentant plus vivante à chaque pas. Elle regarda sa montre, et décida qu'il était temps de retourner faire une petite visite à son lycanthrope préféré.

* * *

Et voilà...pfou. MErci d'avoir lu ;)

Je pense que c'st l'avant denrier chapitre. Ou du moins quelque chose dans le genre.

Maintenant, comme après chaque nouveau upload je n'ai plus qu'à attendre anxieusement vos verdicts... :S

J'espère que vous n'avez pas regretté d'avoir pris votre temps pour lire cette fic, gros bisous à tous.


	7. Cette nuit

Salut !

Je suis RAVIE de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre.

Je remercie :

**Misslamuse**

**Tchipoune (à nouveau)**

**Fanficreunies**

**Patmola**

**et Elo**

Pour leurs reviews :D

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

**Cette nuit**

Cette nuit, tout serait chamboulé. Rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Ils l'ignoraient encore, mais rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Tonks avait ressentie une indéfinissable tension, oppressante et écrasante.

Anéantissante.

Tous les ans, la fin de l'année scolaire à Poudlard, depuis que Harry y était entré, avait été marquée par un évènement tragique.

Elle avait senti que cette fois ci, ce serait _ce soir_. Sinon pourquoi Dumbledore l'aurait convoquée à Poudlard, ainsi que Remus et Bill, pour leur demander d'effectuer des rondes ? Pourquoi tout le monde avait été si crispé ?

Une menace invisible et inexplicable avait régné dans l'air...

Mcgonagall, directrice en l'absence de Dumbledore, avait distribuées des instructions. Chacun avait du patrouiller dans une zone particulière. Remus et Tonks avaient été chargés des couloirs à proximité de la salle sur demande. Ils n'avaient pas tellement parlé. Justeprès à faire face à une catastrophe à chaque instant, comme tenus par un accord secret et silencieux.  
Avec le recul, Tonks ne comprenait vraiment pas comment se faisait-il qu'ils aient été si... _prets_. Pourquoi devoir faire face à une attaque leur avait semblé si évident...? Pourquoi cette nuit...? Pourquoi le départ de Dumbledore avec Harry justifiait que tout irait mal...? Pourtant tout paraissait tellement tranquille ! Le silence paisible des élèves endormis...pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait semblé alors si menaçant ?

Puis, - enfin - , la fin de l'attente interminable. L'élement déclencheur était survenu. Ginny, Ron, et Neville leurs étaient tombés dessus. En plein désarroi. Et ils leurs avaient tout expliqué. La poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou, Malfoy, la chambre sur demande, les bruits de pas.

Ils avaient cherché ces nouveaux arrivants, et n'avaient mis que quelques minutes à les retrouver, à proximité de la tour d'astronomie.

Des mangemorts.

Des _mangemorts_... Rendez vous compte.  
Pour la première fois, des mangemorts étaiententrés dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, sans se déguiser.  
Comment étaient-ils entrés !Les membres de l'ordre avaient tout fait, tout prévu, ne leur avaient laissée aucune possibilité d'entrer, et...

Puis la bataille avait commencée. Ca avait été horriblement angoissant.A tout moment des élèves auraient pu débarquer, en entendant les bruits, et risquer leurs vies. Des sorts qui étaient partis dans tous les sens...L'un des mangemorts était finalement monté sur la tour...MAis était rapidement redescendu...Puis il avait fini par etre tué...Neville fut blessé...Bill fut mordu par Greyback...Malfoy avait disparu...D'autres mangemorts l'avaient rejoint - en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Ils avaient bloqué l'accès à la tour, et tous ceux qui avaient essayé de monter à leur suite avaient été violemment repoussés.  
Sauf Rogue.  
Car il était venu à leur rescousse, et grace à son role d'agent double, avait pu monter les rejoindre. La bataille avait continué... Puis Rogue était redescendu, en ayant pris Malfoy avec lui...Les membres de l'Ordre les avaient laissés passer, bien entendu. Puis les autres mangemorts étaient arrivés, et s'étaient lancés dans la bataille...C'est finalement Rogue qui les avait sorti de là, en criant quelque chose que Tonks ne comprit pas. En tout cas, les mangemorts étaient partis le rejoindre en abandonnant la bataille.  
Tonks ne savait pas ce qu'ils seraient devenus sans Rogue.  
Puis Harry était passé, tel un éclair, sans preter attention à personne.

Ils avaient été sonnés un moment. Leurs baguettes baissées, leurs souffles haletants, ils s'étaient observés en silence. Personne n'avait osé émettre le moindre son, la moindre remarque, la moindre plainte.

C'était Mcgonagall qui avait parlé en première.Elle leur avait ordonné de se rejoindre à l'infirmerie après avoir remis un peu d'ordre dans l'école.

Ainsi, Tonks, Remus, Ron, Luna et Hermione étaient rassemblés autour du lit de Bill, le regardant dans une sorte de silence respectueux. Ginny, qui était allée chercher Harry, pénétra dans l'infirmerie à cet instant.

Lupin s'avança anxieusement vers lui.

"Ca va, Harry ?"

"Très bien. Et Bill ?"

Tonks trouva la réponse presque amusante. _Presque_. En effet,rien n'indiquait,dans l'état de Harry, qui confirmerait qu'il aille bien.  
Il était couvert de sang, et entransportait l'odeur partout où il allait. Comme une malediction qu'il infligerait à tout le monde, il leur faisait littéralement _sentir_ les dégats qui avaient été causéscette nuit.  
Son visage était méconnaissable. Ses traits étaient totalement défaits par une hargne, une rage, une haine et une douleur que Tonks ne put s'expliquer.  
Il était entouré d'une certaine aura de maturité. Harry avait grandi. Vieilli, meme. Il n'avait que 16ans mais son charisme, sa présence, son vécu, et la force qui se dégageait de le faisaient paraitre beaucoup plus.  
Il était déjà devenu celui qui, en effet, un jour pourrait battre Celui dont on ne devait surtout pas prononcer le nom...

Le jeune Potter jeta un coup d'oeil au visage de Bill et demanda à l'infirmière :

"Vous ne pouvez pas le soigner avec un sortilège ou quelque chose comme ça ?"

"Aucun sortilège ne peut agir sur de telles blessures. J'ai essayé tout ce que je connais, mais il n'y a pas de remède aux morsures d'un loup garou."

Ron fixait son frère avec une douleur compréhensible.

"Il n'a pas été mordu à la pleine lune" remarqua t-il "Greyback ne s'était pas métamorphosé, donc Bill ne deviendra surement pas un...un vrai..."

Puis il se tourna vers Remus pour illustrer le mot qu'il n'osait prononcer.

Lupin confirma:

"Non, je ne pense pas que Bill deviendra un vrai loup garou. Mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il n'y aura pas une certaine contamination. Ce sont des blessures ensorcelées. Il y a peu de chance pour qu'elle guérissent jamais complètement, et...et il se peut que Bill ait désormais certaines caractéristiques du loup."

Mais Ron ne semblait pas vouloir perdre espoir :

"Peut-etre que Dumbledore connait un remède qui serait efficace? Où est-il ? C'est sur son ordre que Bill s'est battu envers ces fous furieux. Dumbledore a une dette envers lui, il ne veut pas le laisser dans ce état..."

Ce fut à cet instant que Ginny l'interrompit, pour annoncer d'une voix pleine de peur :

"Ron...Dumbledore est mort."

Un lourd silence s'installa.

Voilà. Les trois mots les plus magiques qui puissent exister, les trois mots qui pouvaient avoir le plus d'impact à cet instant sur eux.

Tonks ne réalisa pas la nouvelle. Pas vraiment. C'était, de toute façon, forcément une erreur. Dumbledore n'était pas mort. Il ne _pouvait_ pas etre mort. Seul Remus réagit en s'écriant :

"Non !"

Puis il lança un regard desespéré à Ginny, puis à Harry, attendant qu'ils démentissent. Tonks attendit avec lui. Elle était confiante. Son coeur battait la chamade, mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune chance pour que le directeur soit réellement mort...aucune...n'est-ce pas...? Alors qu'attendaient-ils...? Mais qu'attendaient-ils pour dire que NON, Dumbledore n'était pas mort...?

Et alors pourquoi Remus s'effondrait-il sur une chaise près du lit de Bill ? Pourquoi réfugiait-il son visage dans ses mains ? Et pourquoi tout le monde semblait si dépité ?

La réalité la frappa alors de plein fouet lorsqu'elle revit le visage de Harry. Tout devenait clair, maintenant. La douleur, la hargne, la rage de Harry...Tout s'expliquait.

Elle murmura avec prudence :

"Comment est-il mort ? Comment est-ce arrivé ?"

Harry répondit :

"Rogue l'a tué. J'étais là, je l'ai vu."

Puis il commença son récit. La tour d'astronomie, Malfoy, ses renforts, l'arrivée de Rogue, l'avada kedavra...

Tonks crut devenir folle.

ROGUE.

Bon Dieu, ça aurait pu etre n'importe qui !  
N'importe quel autre mangemort; n'importe quelle autre possibilité, mais pas ça...  
Pas Rogue...  
Pas un des leurs...  
Non... Pas celui qu'ils avaient tous laissé passer, pensant qu'il les aidait ! Pas celui qu'ils avaient _eux memes _mis au courant des évènements, qu'ils avaient eux memes appelé !

Mme. Pomfresh éclata en sanglots en première, et Tonks eut la sensation qu'elle pleurait assez fort pour elles deux. Elle sentait un énorme poids lui écraser la poitrine, elle ne voulait pas l'admettre...

Dumbledore parti.

Dumbledore les avait abandonnés...

Qu'allaient-ils devenir, tous ? Sans lui, ils étaient perdus...

Le chant du Phénix retentit. Doux, douloureux, mélodieux. Le son magnifique semblait émaner d'elle meme et n'exister que pour retranscrire la douleur de Tonks, qui voulait plus que tout hurler et tout casser, pleurer à s'en vider le corps de larmes, mais qui restait là, immobilisée par la mélodie.

Ce fut Mcgonagall qui interrompit cet état de transe en entrant à son tour de l'infirmerie.

Tonks ne se sentait plus vraiment présente parmi eux. Elle ne voulait plus parler. Elle se contenta de les écouter mettre le professeur au courant. Cette dernière s'effondra à son tour. Elle refusait d'y croire. Rogue...?

Lupin remarqua avec une dureté qui ne lui ressemblait pas:

"Rogue était un occlumens de très haut niveau, nous l'avons toujours su."

Tonks eut la sensation de s'éveiller en sursaut et s'exclama :

"Mais Dumbledore jurait qu'il était de notre coté ! J'ai toujours pensé qu'il savait sur Rogue quelque chose que nous ignorions..."

Elle en voulait à Dumbleodre de leur avoir menti, elle lui en voulait d'avoir pris un tel risque, _elle lui en voulait d'etre mort_...

"Il laissait entendre qu'il avait une raison indiscutable de lui faire confiance..." marmonna Mcgonagall. "Bien sur...étant donné l'histoire de Rogue...il était inévitable qu'on se pose des questions...Mais Dumbledore m'a dit explicitement que le repentir de Rogue était absolument sincère...Il ne voulait pas entendre exprimer le moindre doute à ce sujet !"

"J'aimerais bien savoir ce que Rogue a pu lui raconter pour le convaincre" se demanda amèrement Tonks.

"Je le sais" répondit Harry.

Et il leur raconta comment Rogue avait été celui qui avait lancé vous- savez -qui aux trousses de ses parents avant de se repentir immédiatement et déclarer qu'il regrettait leur mort.

Selon Tonks, cela ne justifiait en rien la confiance qu'accordait le directeur à Rogue. Absolument rien. Dumbledore n'aurait pas été si sur de lui, il n'aurait pas eu une foi aussi inébranlable en Rogue s'il n'avait pas eu une preuve concrète et indiscutable de son repentir...

Elle les regarda, chacun son tour, prendre la faute sur soi, puis retracer le cours des évènements de la soirée. Elle ne sortit de ses pensées qu'à l'arrivée de M. et Mme. Weasley accompagnés de Fleur. Elle savait déjà que Molly aurait beauccoup de mal à se remettre de l'état de son fils.

"Bill !" s'exclama t-elle à peine arrivée.

Sans un regard pour personne, elle fonça sur son fils. Tonks et Lupin s'écaratèrent pour laisser la place aux parents, et Molly embrassa le front de son fils tandis que son mari tentait de comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Fleur, quant à elle, fixait son futur mari avec une expression figée.

Elle resta silencieuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit le phrase de Molly :

"...et il...il _devait_ se marier ! "

La jolie française se raidit immédiatement :

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par il _devait_ se marier ?"

Sa voix sèche brisa l'ambiance de deuil de l'infirmerie. Molly, interloquée, leva son visage ruisselant de larmes.

"Et bien...maintenant..."

"Vous pensez que Bill ne voudra plus se marier avec moi ?" demanda la future mariée d'un ton impérieux." Vous pensez qu'à cause de ces morsures, il ne m'aimera plus ?"

"Non, ce n'est pas ce que..."

"Parce qu'il m'aimera toujours!" l'interrompit Fleur, qui se redressa de toute sa taille et rejeta sa longue chevelure blonde en arrière. "Il faudrait plus qu'un loup garou pour empecher Bill de m'aimer !"

"Certainement, j'en suis sure" répondit Molly " mais je pensais que peut-etre...étant donné... la façon dont il..."

"Vous croyez que _je_ ne voudrais plus me marier avec lui ? Ou... c'est peut-etre ce que vous _espériez_...?" lança t-elle, les ailes du nez frémissantes de colère "Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, son physique ? Je suis suffisamment belle pour deux, il me semble !"

Tonks vit que tout le monde interpreta cela par de l'arrogance. Mais elle meme ne voyait pas les choses ainsi. Elle eut plutot la sensation de sentir de la douleur dans cette dernière remarque, comme si Fleur souffrait du fait que son physique si exceptionnel fasse penser aux autres qu'elle était superficielle au point de quitter Bill simplement parce qu'il n'était plus aussi beau qu'avant. Sa voix trembla imperceptiblement lorsqu'elle poursuivit :

"Ces cicatrices montrent simplement que mon mari est courageux ! Et d'ailleurs, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de lui !" ajouta t-elle d'un ton féroce en arrachant l'onguent des mains de la mère de son fiancé. Cette dernière tomba contre son mari et fixa Fleur d'une manière très étrange.

Tout le monde retint son souffle en attendant l'explosion...

"Notre grand tante Muriel" fit Molly après un long moment de silence haletant " possède un très beau diadème - fabriqué par des gobelins - et je suis sure que je pourrais la convaincre de vous le preter pour le mariage. Elle aime beaucoup Bill, et ce diadème vous irait à merveille, avec vos cheveux."

Tout le monde put reprendre une respiration normale, tandis que Fleur se contenta de répondre avec raideur :

"Merci"

Puis les deux femmes se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre pour pleurer à l'unisson.

Voir l'histoire d'amour de quelqu'un affronter de telles crises et se finir aussi bien fut un coup porté au coeur de Tonks. Elle jeta un regard meurtrier à Remus, espérant qu'il se sentirait le plus coupable possible après avoir assisté à une telle scène. Sourcils froncés de concentration pour éviter le regard de Tonks, il continuait de regarder la scène comme si de rien n'était.

"Tu as vu !" lança t-elle d'une voix crispée pour renforcer encore plus son malaise.

Elle poursuivit, se moquant bien du fait que n'importe qui pourrait les entendre :

"Elle veut toujours l'épouser, meme s'il a été mordu ! Elle s'en_ fiche_ !"

Remus se tendit soudainement, et rétorqua en remuant à peine des lèvre (visiblement, LUI n'avait aucune envie d'etre entendu) :

"C'est différent. Bill ne sera pas un loup garou à part entière. LEs deux cas sont très..."

Tonks sentit un élan de fureur lui traverser le corps. Il continuait à raisonner comme s'il avait affaire à un problème arithmétique et non des sentiments humains, il continuait à nier l'évidence, il continuait à s'opposer à elle !

"MAis ca m'est égal ! Ca m'est COMPLETEMENT égal !" s'écria t-elle, se laissant emporter.

Elle attrapa Remus par le col de sa robe et le secoua pour l'amener à la raison, pour le retirer à cette froideur administrative.

"Je te l'ai répété _un million de fois_, Remus..."

MAis Remus fixait le sol, refusant de croiser son regard. Il répondit doucement :

"Et moi, je t'ai répété un _million de fois_ que je suis trop vieux pour toi, trop pauvre...trop dangereux..."

Tonks avait envie de se cogner la tete contre les murs. C'était une histoire sans fin, un couloir sans issue, un cercle vicieux...Molly intervint :

"Je t'ai dit depuis le début que ton attitude était ridicule, Remus"

"Je ne suis pas ridicule" répondit Remus avec fermeté. "Tonks mérite quelqu'un qui soit _jeune_ et _sain_."

"MAIS c'est _toi_ qu'elle veut" objecta Molly en esquissant un sourire. "D'ailleurs, Remus...les hommes jeuns et sains ne le restent pas forcément."

Elle désigna d'un geste triste son fils étendu entre eux.

Remus, à cours d'arguments, déclara :

"Ce n'est pas...le moment d'en parler."

Il détourna les yeux d'un air égaré, ne voulant surtout pas croiser le regard de qui que ce soit, avant de rappeler :

"Dumbledore est mort..."

"Dumbledore aurait été plus heureux que quiconque de penser qu'il y a un peu plus d'amour dans le monde" dit sèchement le professeur  
Mcgonagall.

Tout le monde resta un instant surpris : Mcgonagall parlant d'amour, prenant la défense de Tonks...?

A cet instant, Hagrid entra dans l'infirmerie et le sujet fut clos, au grand désarroi de Tonks dont l'envie de pleurer se vit décuplée.

* * *

Une fois qu'ils furent congédiés, Tonks sortit de Poudlard en marchant lentement et silencieusement. 

Remus était non loin d'elle, fixant ses pieds.

"Je suppose qu'on est arrivé à la fin du chemin" murmura t-elle pensivement.

Remus s'arreta de marcher et se tourna vers elle. Elle prit la direction du lac.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?"

"Tout ça va s'arreter. Tout ce qu'on a fait n'a servi à rien, tu te rends compte ?"

Remus la suivit.

"De quoi tu parles, Tonks ?"

"MAis de tout !" s'emporta t-elle soudainement en faisant volte face pour le regarder. "De tout, Remus."

Puis elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, trempant ses pieds dans le lac.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Remus s'assit à ses cotés.

"Bien sur que non. Il nous reste l'Ordre. Nous devons pas perdre notre combativité, Dumbledore ne l'aurait surtout pas voulu."

"Il _nous reste l'Ordre_ ? Tu plaisantes, Remus...? Qu'est-ce qu'il en reste, de l'ordre...? Le meneur n'est plus de ce monde. Le membre le plus important, le pivot, l'espion, n'était qu'un traitre. Notre gardien du secret est mort. Et qui s'occupera de la formation de Harry ?Ce garçon a atteint un niveau qui nous dépasse tous, mais qui est loin d'etre suffisant pour battre Tu sais Qui... Il ne nous reste plus rien. RIEN."

Remus soupira, puis enfonça à son tour ses pieds dans l'eau. Il hésita un long moment, puis passa un bras autour des épaules de Tonks pour la réconforter.

"J'aurais aimé qu'il me reste _toi_" confia t-elle doucement.

Il ne dit rien. Elle reprit précipitamment,dans un dernier espoir :

"Peut-etre devrions nous en profiter, Remus. Qui sait où nous serons l'instant d'après ? Nous n'aurons peut-etre plus jamais l'occasion d'etre là, tous les deux..."

"Tonks, s'il te plait. Ne reviens pas sur ce sujet..."

"Mais je suis obligée, Remus ! Tu ne te rends pas compte combien je t'aime...Tu crois que c'est un jeu d'enfant ? Je souffre, Remus ! Terriblement..."

Il retira son bras.

"Nous en avons déjà trop parlé."

Puis il se releva.

Tonks se sentit bouillir.

« Et voilà, tu recommences… »

« Recommence QUOI ? »

« A FUIR ! Voilà TOUT ce que tu sais faire, Remus ! Fuir, encore et encore… J'aurais mérité d'être à gryffondor bien plus que toi ! Et tu penses tenir combien de temps, comme ça ? Tu penses aller où ? Tu penses que ça va nous _mener où _? On peut savoir ? Expose moi tes projets, vas-y, que je puisse faire la même chose ! »

« C'est ridicu… »

« A chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche, c'est ridicule ! Bien sur que c'est _ridicule_ ! Arrête de tout rejeter la faute sur moi, s'il y en a un qui est stupide, ici, c'est bien toi ! Tu agis comme un gamin, tout en prétendant être trop vieux pour moi… »

« To… »

Elle eut un grognement de rage qui interrompit Remus avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

« REMUS. »

Elle laissa, pour la première fois, un lourd silence s'installer. Une trêve, un repos. Une pause. Le calme avant la tempete ? Non...

Elle soupira profondément, jeta un coup d'œil à ses pieds. Elle semblait pensive, ou gênée de s'être emportée ainsi. Ou peut-être qu'elle voyait que ses cris et emportements ne changeaient rien.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, et se remit debout pour etre à sa hauteur.

« Remus…Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi simplement que tu ne m'aimes pas, et que c'est la _seule_ et _unique_ raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas de moi. Fais le, Remus. Fais le, et je jure de ne plus jamais te reparler de ça. »

Sourcils froncés, partagée entre le défi et la crainte, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour être sure qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à son regard un seul instant.

Il ouvrit la bouche, captivé par son regard. Mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle vit bien qu'il luttait de toutes ses forces, pour encore une fois trouver une réponse qui le tirerait d'affaire sans qu'il n'ait à dire la vérité, mais il ne parvint pas à articuler le moindre son.

Tonks comprit. Elle espérait que lui aussi.

Ils restèrent longtemps, ainsi.

Trop longtemps.

Peut-être une dizaine de minute. Peut-être des heures.

Tonks conclut leur conversation en l'embrassant brusquement.

* * *

Voilà pour cette fois. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Vous avez du sentir qu'on approche vraiment de la fin, à présent... Encore un dernier chapitre...ou peut-etre deux...Et je pourrais enfin taper ce mot à trois lettres.

N'oubliez pas que si vous savez ce qu'il faudrait pourque ce chapitre, ou ma manière d'écrire en général soient améliorés, j'aimerais beaucoup recevoir vos commentaires.

Gros bisous à tous !


	8. Une magnifique journée d'été

Coucou à tous !

Cette fois, pas de blabla : Allons y pour le dernier chap...

_MERCI_ à

- **Toulouse**

- **Tchipoune**

- **Miss la muse**.

pour vos reviews

* * *

Une journée ensoleillée

Il n'avait jamais fait aussi beau_. De qui se moquait-on... ?_

Tonks avait un petit balcon. Elle en avait toujours été très heureuse. Malgré le fait qu'il fasse 1 m². Elle y avait ajouté des géraniums, qui débordaient de leurs pots accrochés à la balustrade en fer forgé. Balustrade assez instable, cela dit en passant. Lorsque Tonks y posait ses avant bras comme elle le faisait à cet instant, le fer tremblait et menaçait de lâcher à tout moment.

Remus la rejoignit, se plaçant juste derrière elle. Il huma l'odeur qui se dégageait des cheveux encore humides de la douche de Tonks, puis lui adressa une bise sur l'oreille.

« Le soleil se fout de nous, je crois. » Lui dit-elle.

Il mit quelques instants à répondre.

« Ca sera peut-être plus facile ainsi. Peut-être plus facile que s'il avait plu, ou si le ciel était couvert, ou si... »

Il soupira.

« Ca ne sera pas facile, Remus. Peu importe le temps. »

« Je sais. »

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, et passa ses bras autour du cou de Remus, pour le serrer fort.

Remus lui caressa le dos. Peut-on réconforter une personne, si on va aussi mal qu'elle ?

« Cela portera Harry bien plus loin que s'il était encore à ses cotés, finalement... » Fit-il pensivement.

C'était quelque chose, une idée à laquelle il s'était accroché toute la nuit.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Dumbledore disait que sa plus grande force était son aptitude à aimer. »

« Sa mort va l'anéantir à _cause_ de cela. »

« Ou bien, elle va lui procurer une hargne, une force supplémentaire. Une raison de plus de ne pas échouer, de ne pas abandonner. »

« Quitte ou double ? » Résuma Tonks.

Remus acquiesça d'un baiser supplémentaire.

Tonks se laissa bercer dans ses bras et ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper :

« Et tu crois que Rogue aurait pu penser pareil que toi ? »

Remus se crispa en entendant ce nom. Puis il s'éloigna légèrement d'elle pour la regarder pensivement.

« Tu crois qu'il aurait fait ça... pour aider Harry ? »

Il laissa un petit silence suivre, puis poursuivit :

« Tu entends, comme ça sonne ridicule ? Paradoxal ? »

« Oui. Mais il l'a peut-être fait sur ordre de Dumbledore lui même...Peut-être que Dumbledore voulait que Harry puise toute sa puissance dans sa capacité à aimer, et qu'il pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui apporter quoique ce soit de plus... »

« Dumbledore n'a pas demandé à Rogue de le tuer, Dora ! »

On sentait dans la voix de Remus qu'il essayait de s'en convaincre définitivement lui même. Elle soupira et détourna le regard. Puis changea de sujet – si cela était possible... :

« Bon compromis, cette histoire de « Dora » »

Il sourit et la reprit contre lui.

« Je trouvais déjà ça trop impersonnel de t'appeler Tonks lorsque nous n'étions qu'amis, alors tu imagines maintenant... »

Elle ne dit rien et soupira contre son torse nu.

Elle frôla une des cicatrices du doigt, la suivant méticuleusement comme un touriste en vacances suivrait son plan. Puis elle remonta et en trouva une autre, plus fine. Puis une autre, plus longue. Puis une autre, plus...

« Celle là, c'est de toi » souffla Remus dans son oreille.

Elle éclata de rire, puis il déclara :

« Je crois qu'il est l'heure. »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et entra à l'intérieur en frissonnant. Pas de froid, mais d'inquiétude face à ce qui les attendait.

* * *

Elle avait l'impression que si elle se cramponnait si fort à la main de Remus en traversant le passage entre les centaines de chaises, cela serait plus facile à supporter. 

Mais le plus dur était peut-être de supporter cette douce chaleur, fille de cette magnifique journée d'été, caresser son visage, comme pour la réconforter. Au dernier enterrement auquel elle avait assisté, il avait plu des cordes...

Elle essaya de sourire en guise de salut à Kingsley et Maugrey Fol Œil, mais elle était sure d'avoir échoué.

Elle s'assit, la main de Remus toujours prisonnière de la sienne. Comme s'il risquait de s'échapper à tout moment, emportant avec lui la joyeuse couleur rosée des cheveux de Tonks, qui contrastait avec les habits de deuil de tout le reste de l'assistance. Elle croisa le regard choqué de certaines personnes. Des inconnus, qui ne savaient sans doute rien de Dumbledore et avaient été de ceux qui avaient cassé du sucre sur son dos lorsque le ministre essayait de le faire passer pour un fou. Mais après tout...Dumbledore _était_ fou.

Bientôt, les élèves de Poudlard les rejoignirent. Tonks tourna la tête et chercha Harry et ses amis du regard. Elle le trouva en compagnie de Ginny, Ron et Hermione. Ils s'assirent près du lac, les mines défaites. Plus loin, Luna aidait Neville à s'asseoir. Tonks eut envie de les prendre dans ses bras...

Elle reporta son regard sur la table de marbre qui était placée devant toutes les chaises. Encore vide, elle attendait le plus grand directeur que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu. Pendant ce temps, les êtres de l'eau offrirent un hommage au défunt. Un chant d'une triste et mélancolique beauté, qui suivit Hagrid, qui dans ses bras, portait ce qui restait du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps...

Enveloppé de velours pourpre parsemé d'étoiles, habit à la hauteur de sa grandeur, le cadavre de Dumbledore - car il n'était plus qu'un cadavre – déchira le cœur de Tonks.

Un petit homme vêtu d'une robe noire, se leva et se posta devant le directeur décédé.

« Nous allons aujourd'hui rendre hommage à un homme, dont la noblesse d'esprit, la contribution intellectuelle à la guerre et la grandeur d'âme resteront inégalables... »

« Bande d'hypocrites !» eut envie d'hurler Tonks. Mais elle n'en fit rien.

Elle pensa à l'enterrement précédent. Durant celui là, ça avait été son père qui avait effectué le discours. C'était un homme très croyant, très chrétien. Pour rien au monde il ne raterait « sa visite au Seigneur le dimanche » disait-il, comme si le Seigneur était un vieil ami de famille. Le mariage avec la mère de Tonks avait été une grande épreuve pour sa foi – contradictoire de croire en l'existence de la magie ET de Dieu. Mais elle y avait résisté. Et cela n'avait absolument pas été un frein à l'amour que s'étaient portés ses parents. C'était sans doute pour cela que son père avait tant tenu à faire ce discours. Qui d'autre que lui aurait pu rendre hommage à sa femme... ?

Elle baissa les yeux pour que personne ne la voie pleurer. Et voilà qu'elle se sentait coupable, à présent, de pleurer la mort de sa mère durant l'enterrement de Dumbledore !

Elle sentit Remus presser sa main plus fort, comme s'il savait exactement pourquoi elle pleurait. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle releva la tête. Malgré tout ce qui se passait, Dumbledore avait toujours dit que le plus important était l'Amour. Elle repensa à son sourire triste lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué qu'en trouvant l'Amour, elle découvrirait qui elle était.

Le matin même, alors que Remus dormait, elle s'était fixée dans le miroir.

Il lui avait renvoyé le reflet d'une femme aux longs cheveux châtains – héritage de son père – et aux yeux noir de jais – héritage commun à tous les Black...Son nez était mutin, ses lèvres fines, ses joues rondes, ses cils courts.

Elle était entrée sous la douche, et en ressortant, avait à nouveau jeté un coup d'œil au miroir, et avait vu que ses cheveux étaient redevenus roses.

Et elle s'était rendue compte, enfin, que cela n'avait aucune importance.

Dumbledore n'avait-il pas dit que ce sont nos choix, et non notre naissance qui déterminent qui nous sommes ?

Et bien elle avait choisi d'être une femme joyeuse et enjouée, joviale et souriante, excentrique et exubérante. Elle avait choisi des pommettes hautes et des cheveux très courts et roses.

Un grand homme, ce Dumbledore.

Elle adressa une bise sur la joue de Remus, dont les paupières tombèrent de plaisir.

C'était une magnifique journée d'été. Elle espérait en vivre encore des _millions_ aux cotés de Remus.Et même si par malheur, cette journée était leur dernière, elle méritait d'être vécue.

**_FIN_**

* * *

Et bien voilà pour cette fic...J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, et qu'elle vous aura permis de passer de bons moments...

Moi, en tout cas, j'ai passé de très bons moments à l'écrire et à lire vos reviews...Elles étaient tellement encourageantes ! Rien que d'y penser... :D

J'espère vous retrouver pour d'autres fics. J'ai deux ébauches : une qui serait une sorte de **OS** sur _Harry_. Enfin, quand je dis **OS**... Ca serait un **OS** à la You Don't Know My Name. C'est un recueil que j'ai écrit, qui contient pour l'instant un **OS** sur _Ron/Hermione_, un sur _Remus/OC_ et un autre _Sirius/OC_. Le plus court contient 6387 mots et le plus long 10285...

Donc quand je dis **OS** sur _Harry_, je veux dire plutot une courte fic sur Harry qui sera postée en une seule fois... A moins que je ne préfère la découper, pour vous poster le début et voir si ça vous plait. Ca serait une romance assez spéciale concernant Harry après la victoire contre Voldemort. Quelque chose dans lequel il serait question du syndrome de Cendrillon... Ca se déroulerait à Paris.

LA 2ème ébauche est une fic sur les maraudeurs... **ENCORE**. Oui, je vous comprends. Des fics sur les maraudeurs il y en a des tonnes et des tonnes... Et bien moi j'aimerais en faire une aussi, mais j'ai peur d'abandonner en cours de route. En tout cas, si je la poste, ça serait plutot centré sur la romance, mais avec des personnages moins légers que ce que j'ai lu jusqu'aujourd'hui. Disons que dans beaucoup de fics à ce sujet, leurs vies ne sont que luxe et aisance, avec pour seul malheur la lycanthropie de Remus...Et bien j'aimerais mettre en scène de nouveaux personnages, ayant plus de vécus et d'expérience. Histoire de faire en sorte que Remus ne soit pas le seul à (se) plaindre. Mais l'ensemble devrait garder un ton léger.

Enfin BREF... Je m'égare, je parle, je parle...Mais je pense que la plupart on déjà fermé la fenetre.xD Si ça n'est pas votre cas, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis, ou vos suggestions à propos :

- de cette fin de fic, et de Des Millions De Fois en général.

- et sur mes deux projets.

Un dernier merci pour la route, à tous ceux qui ont contribué à cettte fic en envoyant des reviews...

GROS BISOUS !


End file.
